Chasing Lights
by MidnightxAngel
Summary: Based during "A Very Glee Christmas." When Rachel disappears at the Christmas Tree Lot, New Directions have to stay strong together and help each other through this hard time. Will they ever see Rachel again?
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay here's chapter 1. I honestly didn't think this would be uploaded tonight. Anyways this is based after Finn and Rachel sang 'Last Christmas' on Glee A few things in this might be a little different to the show. So review and tell me if I should continue! :)**_

**Wednesday, December 1th 2010.**

"Last year for Christmas I asked Santa to give me you."

Rachel leaned in to kiss Finn.

Finn pushed her away. "It's not last year anymore."

"It's Christmas, Finn. It's time for you to forgive me."

"No. I can't. This is wrong. I shouldn't have brought you here."

Rachel shook her head and her eyes filled with tears.

"You messed me up Rachel. Can't you see how screwed up I am about this. I've had two girlfriends and both of them have cheated on me."

Rachel looked at him as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Maybe you can ask Santa for me again next year. I'm officially breaking up with you."

Finn walked away. Rachel took a deep breath.

"Do you know how much this hurt me?" Rachel shouted. Finn turned around to face her. "You could have told me, Finn. I had to hear it from Santana. Now I have to watch you and Santana together. You have no idea how much that hurts."

"We were not together when that happened with me and Santana. I didn't cheat on you! You have no idea what it's like to have someone you love cheat on you." Finn said before walking off.

Rachel stood there for a few minutes. She held her head down and cried. She suddenly realized Finn had brought her there. He was meant to bring her home. Rachel quickly ran towards the car park. She went to the space where Finn had parked. Only to discover Finn's car was gone.

He left her there.

Rachel stood there and sobbed for a few minutes. She took out her phone and her dad, Hiram. She waited for a minute for her dad to answer. Rachel hung up when it went straight to voicemail. She tried to call her other dad, Leroy. She started crying even more when Leroy didn't answer. Rachel tried to stop crying and leave her dad a voicemail.

"Daddy, I need you to come to the Christmas tree lot and bring me home. Please call me back daddy."

Rachel didn't want to call Finn. She was hurt and upset that he left her behind. Rachel called the only person she could think of, Puck. She called him as she walked towards the exit of the car park. She prayed Puck would answer but like her dads phone's it went straight to voicemail.

Rachel sighed as she put her phone in her pocket and left the car park. Her house was at least a 30 minute walk away. She looked in the direction she had to walk in. It was a long dark road that was surrounded by trees and had no light at all. Rachel took a deep breath and started walking home.

x

Finn was driving along the dark road. He was upset and angry over everything that had happened between him and Rachel. While thinking about what happened he forgot he was meant to bring her home. There was no other cars on the road. Finn quickly turned the car around and drove back to the Christmas tree lot. He was speeding and he didn't care. He just wanted to get Rachel. He only saw one car. Other then that the road was empty.

He arrived back at the Christmas tree lot. He parked his car and started searching for Rachel.

"Rachel?" He called out. Nothing.

He searched the car park and then he looked around the area where the Christmas trees were. He took out his phone and called Rachel. The phone was only ringing for a second when it stopped. Finn looked at his phone to see his battery had gone dead. Finn searched all over the area for a half an hour.

Finn got in his car and drove home. He prayed that Rachel had got someone she knew to bring her home. He looked at the sides of the road to see if he could see Rachel walking home but there was no sign of her.

Finn arrived home to see his mom, Carole sitting on the couch.

"Finn, do you have any idea what time it is?" She asked. "I've been worried sick. Why is your phone turned off?"

Finn sighed. "I'm sorry mom. My battery died."

Carole nodded. "Did Rachel get home okay?"

Finn looked down.

"What's wrong?" Carole asked, getting worried. "Did something happen to Rachel?"

"I'm such an idiot, mom." Finn said.

"Why? What happened?"

Finn sat down next to his mom and explained everything to her. How he got upset and left, forgetting he had to take Rachel home. When he got back he couldn't find Rachel anywhere.

"Oh Finn." Carole said as Finn finished telling the story.

"Mom do you think she's okay?" Finn asked.

Carole could tell he was worried.

"You go and get ready for bed. I'll call the Berry's in a few minutes."

Finn nodded and walked upstairs. "Okay thanks mom."

x

Meanwhile in the Berry house. Leroy was looking out the window while Hiram was on the phone trying to contact Rachel.

"Rachel Barbara Berry, This is my 14th time calling you. Please answer your phone. We're worried sick." Hiram said into the voicemail.

"Any sign of them?" Hiram said as he walked over to Leroy.

"None." Leroy said back.

"I got a missed call from Rachel. Now she's not answering." Hiram said. "Where's your phone?"

"Upstairs." Leroy said back. "The battery is charging."

"We should call the police." Hiram said.

"They might be on their way back." Leroy said.

"Leroy, it's past midnight. Where can they be?"

Leroy picked up the house phone and dialed a number. "I'm gonna call Carole Hudson and see if Rachel is in their house."

Hiram nodded and tried to call Rachel again.

x

The phone started ringing just as Carole picked it up to ring Rachel's dads. She looked at the caller ID to see it was the Berry's house phone called her.

"Hello?"

"Hi Carole. This is Leroy Berry. I'm really sorry for calling you so late."

"Oh, that's okay. If everything alright?" Carole asked, praying that Rachel was with them.

"Well, it's past midnight and Rachel hasn't come home yet. I was just wondering if she was with you?"

Carole felt herself go weak. "Oh God, Leroy. She's not here. I'm so sorry."

"Did Finn come home?"

"Yes he did." Carole said before telling Leroy everything Finn had told her a few minutes ago.

"Oh God." Leroy said. "Carole will you please look out for her and call me if you see her?"

"Off course. I will." Carole said before the conversation ended.

Carole went into the sitting room and fell backwards onto the couch.

x

"Leroy, what's going on?" Hiram asked.

"Finn and Rachel got into a argument. Finn left the Christmas tree lot and forgot he had to bring Rachel home. He went back to get her and she was gone." Leroy said.

"I'm calling the police." Hiram said as he started to break down.

"I'm going out in the car to look for her." Leroy said as he got his car keys and ran out the front door.

x

"Any news on Rachel?" Finn asked as he saw his mom walk past his room.

"Rachel didn't get home." Carole said. "Her dads are out looking for her."

"I have to go have help." Finn said.

"No honey. There's nothing you can do at the moment." Carole said.

"Mom, it's fault she's out there. I have to help."

"Finn, Right now you have to let the police handle this." Carole said. "Go to bed. We might know more tomorrow."

Finn nodded and went into his room. He sat up in his bed and looked out the window. Right now he hated himself. Why did have to left leave without Rachel? He prayed that Rachel was okay and be would be be found by the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

_**OMG! Thank you so much for the amazing reviews! :D**_

_**Here's Chapter 2! Review and tell me what you think! :D**_

**Thursday, December 2nd 2010.**

Finn woke up to the sound of his alarm. He was asleep for only 2 hours. He sat up and remembered everything that happened last night. He looked at his phone to see a text message from Mercedes.

_'What is going on?' _The text said.

Finn started typing a reply. _'What do you mean?'_

In a matter of seconds he got another text from Mercedes. _'Turn on the news.'_

Finn put his phone down and turned on the TV. He put the News Station only to see it was on commercial break. He started getting dressed while waiting for the news to come back on. Finn sat down on his bed and watched the news when it came back on.

_"Police in Lima, Ohio was asking for the public's help in finding a missing 15 year old girl. Rachel Berry was last seen at the local Christmas Tree Lot at 11:30pm last night. Rachel is 5'2 with brown eyes and dark brown hair. She was wearing a black and white dress with a red coat over it, white tights, light brown Ugg Boots, a white hat and white gloves and a white scarf. Anyone with information are asked to contact the police right away. In the meantime the Christmas Tree Lot and the area around it is closed down."_

Finn just sat there and looked at the TV in shock.

x

Carole Hudson was sitting in the kitchen, drinking her coffee. She looked at the door to see Finn walk in.

"I saw the news." He said.

Carole sighed. "The police searched for her all night."

"You angry at me, mom?" Finn asked as he sat at the kitchen table next to Carole.

Carole shook her head. "I'm not angry. Just disappointed. Finn did you even realize how dangerous that was to leave her there."

"Mom, I swear I didn't want her to get hurt or go missing." Finn said. "I was upset and I left. I forgot I had to take her home. I went back for her."

Carole nodded. "I know. You should get to school. The police might be going to the school today."

x

The members of New Directions were sitting in the choir room. They were called to an emergency meeting.

"Are you sure?" Tina asked Mercedes.

"Yes. It was on the news this morning." Mercedes said.

"Maybe it was someone else." Mike said.

Mercedes gave him a look. "How many Rachel Berry's do you know?"  
Santana, Brittany and Puck came in and looked at the group.

"Why were me called here?" Santana said.

"You'll find out in a minute." Mercedes said.

They looked as Finn walked in. He held his head down. He sat down and the room stayed silent.

"You okay, Finn?" Artie asked.

Finn didn't answer.

The group looked up as Mr Schuester walked in.

"Okay guys, Some of you might not have heard yet but last night Rachel went missing." Mr Schue said. "The police don't know much yet. The police are here at the moment. If any of you know something or know where Rachel is. It's really important you tell them right now."

The room stayed silent.

"Finn, You have to go to the principals office." Mr Schue said.

Finn nodded and walked to Principal Figgins office. He saw Leroy and Hiram Berry walk out. Both men were in tears.

"Why did you have to leave her alone, Finn?" Hiram asked as they walked away.

Finn walked into the Principals office to see 3 policemen there.

"Sit down, Finn." The officer said.

Finn sat down. The officer looked at him. "I'm Officer Sheridan. I want to ask you some questions about Rachel Berry."

Finn nodded as the Officer asked questions.

"Finn, Before you left Rachel alone you two had got into a small argument. What was it about?"

Finn sighed and told Officer everything that had happened with him and Santana and he told them about Rachel and Puck.

"I see." Officer Sheridan said. "Finn, Why did you leave Rachel?"

"I didn't mean to leave her. I was upset and I left. I forgot I had to take Rachel home. I went back for her and I searched for 30 minutes."

"Finn, you were upset. Would you ever do anything to hurt her?"

Finn gave him a shocked look. "I always did my best to make Rachel happy. I wouldn't never upset or hurt her."

"What time was it when you left Rachel?"

Finn thought back for a moment. "I don't know. 10:30 or something."

Officer Sheridan nodded and started writing stuff down.

x

"Guy's did anything upset Rachel lately?" Mr Schue asked. There was a policewoman standing next to him taking notes.

"She was upset cause Finn broke up with her." Puck said.

The Policewoman spoke up. "Did Rachel anything to anyone about somewhere she might go?"

The class shook there heads.

The police Officer and Mr Schue walked out.

"This is so scary." Tina said.

Mercedes nodded. "Where can Rachel be?"

"Oh My God! You guys are taking this seriously?" Santana said as she walked to the front of the room. "Stubbles had one of her 'Diva Tantrums' and ran away."

"That's going to far, Santana." Sam said. "Anything could have happened to Rachel."

"Rachel would storm out of rehearsals but she would never do anything this serious. The police are involved." Mercedes said.

"Rachel would do anything to get what she wants." Santana said.

"Enough!" Puck shouted. "Santana stop saying this stuff about Rachel! No one knows what happened yet! So shut up!"

Santana looked at him in shock. The Glee Club stayed silent.

x

That night Finn was sitting on the couch waiting for his mom and Burt to come home. They were asked to go to the police station without Finn. He prayed they had some good news about Rachel. He heard the door open and he jumped up.

"Well?" He asked as Burt and Carole walked it.

"Sit down, Finn." Burt said.

"Why did they want you for?" Finn asked. "Is there any news about Rachel?"

Carole shook her head. "Not yet, Finn."

"Then what did they want?"

"Finn, they said you could be a suspect in Rachel's disappearance." Carole said.

Finn shook his head. "Why? I already told them what happened."

Burt sighed. "Finn, you were the last person to see Rachel. You were upset with her. They haven't found enough evidence to say anyone else was involved yet."

"Your not an official suspect. They need more evidence to clear your name." Carole said.

"Mom, you have to believe me! I didn't hurt Rachel." Finn said.

Carole nodded and hugged her son. "I believe you Finn."

"As we said you not an official suspect. They police promised that the press won't find out about this." Said Burt.

Finn nodded.

"Go to bed Finn." Carole said. "You look really tired."

Finn nodded and went upstairs. When he was gone Burt pulled Carole in for a hug. Finn went to bed but he didn't sleep that night. He felt like he was living in an nightmare. Rachel was missing. The police think he did something to her.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here's Chapter 3! :D Review and tell me what you think.**_

**Friday, December 3rd 2010**

The members of New Directions were sitting on the choir room while Mr Schue was standing at the front of the room. It was their morning break and the group decided to meet up before practice after that day.

"It's so quiet." Tina said.

Mercedes nodded. "It feels so empty here without Rachel."

"They should have found her by now." Artie said.

"They didn't. That's why I think she ran away." Santana said.

"You know what Santana I am sick of you saying that about Rachel!" Mercedes shouted. "Your always giving her a hard time even when she's not here! So just keep your mouth shut!"

The group looked over at Finn who was sitting by himself.

"What happened that night, Finn?" Mike asked.

Finn didn't answer.

"Why did you leave her?" Puck asked. Finn still didn't answer. "I know you were upset with her but that was going to far."

"I didn't do anything to her!" Finn shouted. "I went back to get her."

"Why couldn't you just forgive her?" Puck shouted. "You have no idea how upset she was! Both me and Rachel made a mistake. So you left her out in the cold? Imagine how scared she must have been."

The group of students started shouting. Mr Schue was worried a fight would break out if he didn't act fast.

"Hey!" He shouted. The room fell silent.

"I can't believe you all!" He said. "Rachel is out there somewhere and all you can do is fight? I know it's hard but we need stay strong. The police are still trying to find out what happened. Santana, I know you and Rachel didn't get along but please keep any negative thoughts to yourself. We don't know what happened so leave Finn alone. We need to stay positive for Rachel."

Mr Schue walked back to the front of the room. The Glee Club stayed silent.

"What do you think happened to her?" They heard Quinn say.

Mercedes sighed. "Whatever happened I just hope Rachel is okay."

Finn was worried sick. It's been nearly 2 days. Finn was never going to forgive himself if anything bad happened to Rachel. He blamed himself. If he didn't forget to bring Rachel home, she would be here right now.

Finn put his head in his hand while thinking about Rachel.

x

Meanwhile at the Christmas Tree Lot, Officer Antony Sheridan was working with the other officers. Trying to find Rachel or any clues to tell them where she might be.

"Someone go and get some CCTV tapes." He shouted. "We can look at them later when we get back to the station."

He walked down the road next to the Christmas Tree Lot. Police Officers were searching for anything that could help them find Rachel.

"Did you find anything?" Officer Sheridan asked.

"Nothing." One of the Officer's said back.

"Start checking the area of tree's." Officer Sheridan said. 3 Officers went to search the area of tree's next to the road.

"Nearly 48 hours missing and we still haven't found anything." Officer Greene said to Officer Sheridan.

Officer Sheridan sighed as he looked at the photo of Rachel he had in his hand. "15 year old girls don't just disappear. There has to be something out here."

"Officer Sheridan!" Someone shouted.

Officer Sheridan turned around to see Officer Declan Ryan standing there with a panicked look on his face.

"You better come and see this." Officer Ryan said.

Officer followed Officer Ryan into the area of tree's. They were not to far from the road.

What Officer Sheridan saw next shocked him.

"Oh God."

x

Noah Puckerman was standing outside the main door's off William McKinley High School. He was waiting for his mom to turn up with his phone. He was grounded for a week and his phone was taken away. He was going to be home late that night and needed his mom to give his phone back. He contacted her by using his friends phone and asked her to bring his phone to the school. His mom stopped the car outside the school and Puck walked over to her.

"Why do you need your phone again?" She asked.

"Because I'll be home late tonight and I need my phone to tell you where I am." Puck said back.

His mom nodded and handed him the phone. "Fine. Remember Noah the second you get home I want that phone back. Your still grounded."

"Okay thank's mom." Puck said.

"Your welcome. Now I have to go and get your sister. Don't come home to late."

"Okay." Puck said as he watched his mom drive away.

Puck walked back into the school and turned on his phone. What he saw on the screen nearly made him sick.

**1 Missed Call From Rachel Berry**

**11:05, December 1st 2010**

Puck leaned against the wall as he felt himself go weak. Rachel tried to call him that night. If he answered he might have been able to help her.

x

"Hiram wake up." Leroy said as he pulled himself out of bed.

Both men were exhausted. Both didn't sleep since Rachel went missing. They went upstairs to lie down and ended up falling asleep for 5 hours.

Leroy didn't touch his phone since the night Rachel disappeared. He picked it up and looked at the screen.

**1 Missed Call, 1 Voicemail From Rachel Berry.**

"Hiram! There's a voicemail here from Rachel." Leroy said as he called the voicemail service.

"What?" Hiram said as he jumped up.

Leroy put his phone on speaker so they could both here the voicemail.

_"Daddy, I need you to come to the Christmas tree lot and bring me home. Please call me back daddy."_

The men could hear Rachel sniffling in the voicemail and they could tell how scared she was by her voice.

"She was crying when she sent this." Leroy said.

"She sounds so scared." Hiram said as a tear fell from his eye.

"If I had answered the phone I could gone and got her myself." Leroy said. "Then she would be here with us. She would be safe."

Both men started sobbing.

x

"This isn't your fault, Puck." Quinn said.

The group were at Glee practice. Puck told them about the missed call.

"If I answered it Rachel would be here." Puck said.

"Why are the police still here?" Brittany asked as she walked in.

"I hope there not going to ask us questions again." Mercedes said.

They could see Mr Schue outside talking to Officer Sheridan. They got worried when they saw a sad look on his face. Officer Sheridan came in and stood on front of the group.

"Guys, I have some bad news." He said.

The group started to get really worried.

"What kind of bad news?" Mercedes asked.

"We were searching the area were Rachel went missing today." Officer Sheridan said.

"And?" Asked Puck.

"Oh God, please don't say you found her dead." Tina said.

Officer Sheridan shook his head. "We didn't find Rachel yet."

"Then what's going on?" Asked Sam.

"While searching the area of tree's next to the Christmas tree lot, We found things that belonged to Rachel."

"What things?" Mercedes asked.

"Her hat, her jacket and her phone." Officer Sheridan said.

The group looked at Officer Sheridan.

"We took them away is be examined. The buttons on her jacket were pulled off. The arm of her jacket was torn. Her phone and hat her found next to the jacket. So far we believe there may have been a struggle."

"What do you mean a struggle?" Asked Sam.

Officer Sheridan looked at the group and sighed.

"I'm saying Rachel might have been kidnapped."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here's Chapter 4! :D Review and let me know what you think! :D x**_

**Saturday, December 4th 2010.**

Puck didn't sleep that night. Everytime he closed his eyes he could see Rachel. He could see the terrified look on her face as she tried to call him. He wanted to kill the person who kidnapped her. He wanted to do whatever he could to bring Rachel home. Today he was going to the school to meet up with New Directions. They were going out to put posters up to help Rachel. Then they were going back to Mercedes house.

Puck just got out of the shower and turned on his TV while getting dressed. He was about to turn it off when a news report came on about Rachel.

_"Police in Ohio are asking people who may have seen missing 15 year old, Rachel Berry to come forward. Police found Rachel's jacket, phone and hat in a wooded area next to the Christmas Tree Lot where Rachel was last seen. Officer Antony Sheridan, who is leading the investigation, says this is now a kidnap case. Police are asking anyone who was at the Christmas Tree Lot on the 1st of December between 10:30 and midnight to contact them if they seen Rachel or noticed anything suspicious."_

Puck sighed and turned the TV off. He left the house and started walking to William McKinley High School. Mr Schue was there. He opened the main entrance to the school and the choir room. Most of the Glee Club were already there.

"Okay guys, Make sure no one is alone while your out." Mr Schue said as he put the posters down on the table. "Stay together."

"Don't worry Mr Schue. We're staying to together." Sam said.

"We're going to my house later to my house later to watch the news conference with Rachel's dads later." Mercedes said.

Mr Schue nodded. "Okay just be careful."

They heard a knock on the choir room door. They group gave each other confused looks.

"It's Saturday. The school is closed." Quinn said. "Who could that be?"

Tina got up and walked towards the door. The group watched as Tina opened the door. Tina let out an excited scream.

She moved out of the way and the group saw Kurt standing at the door.

"Hello." He said.

"What are you doing back here?" Mercedes asked.

"I've been watching the news." Kurt said. "I heard about Rachel so I came back."

"Are you moving back to McKinley?" Sam asked.

Kurt shook his head. "I'm going back to Dalton after Christmas."

"How did you know we were here?" Artie asked.

"Me and Finn are stepbrothers now." Kurt said. "His mom told me you were here. I want to help find Rachel."

"We're going back to my house to watch the press conference with Rachel's dads later." Mercedes said. "Your welcome to come if you want."

Kurt nodded. "Yeah I'll come. Thanks."

Mercedes got up and hugged Kurt. "Welcome back."

x

Santana looked down at the poster she had in her hands. She read the big, bold writing and looked at Rachel's yearbook photo that was on the poster. She sighed as she put it up on the window of a local shop.

"I can't believe I thought she ran away." Santana said to herself.

"So you really believe she's missing now?" Quinn asked as she walked out of the shop with Sam.

Santana nodded. "I should have known from the start. Rachel wouldn't get very far without her passport or spare clothes."

Santana, Quinn and Sam walked together in silence.

"What do you think really happened?" Santana asked.

"When they said her jacket was found and the buttons were pulled off I first thought that she was attacked." Sam said. "I just hope whoever took her will bring her home."

"I hope they don't hurt her." Quinn said.

They saw the rest of the group standing ahead of them. They walked over to them.

"You finished putting the posters up?" Mercedes asked.

"There all up." Quinn said.

"I think we're finished now." Mike said. "There's no posters left."

"You want to go back to my house now?" Mercedes asked.

Tina nodded. "We should get going the press conference starts in two hours."

"Okay let's go." Mercedes said as they started walking to her house.

x

"You think Rachel would be happy if she knew we helped?" Quinn asked.

Puck laughed. "Rachel would love the attention."  
The group were in the sitting room in Mercedes house.

"She would really appreciate it." Kurt said. "She felt like none of us appreciated her."

The group looked at him.

"Did she tell you that?" Finn asked.

Kurt nodded. "Did you guys know she dreams of her own funeral?"

"Seriously?" Artie asked.

"Yeah she used to dream of Finn throwing himself into the grave and she dreams about the speeches." Kurt said.

"We made her feel like that?" Tina said.

"When did she tell you that?" Finn asked.

Kurt sighed. "Just before Sectionals."

"I can't believe she felt like that." Finn said.

"When she told me I thought she was insane." Kurt said. "She's only 15 she shouldn't be thinking like that."

The group sat in silence. Mercedes got up and turned on the TV.

"The news conference is going to start in a minute." She said as she sat down.

x

Meanwhile on the other side of town Leroy and Hiram were sitting at a table at the top of the conference room. Leroy thought he was going to go blind cause of all the flashing cameras. Hiram just stared at the picture of Rachel.

"We're live in less then a minute!" One of the news crew shouted.

The men watched as the news reporter got the news conference started. The news reporter picked journalists to ask Hiram and Leroy questions.

One reporter stood up. "Mr Berry, Rachel is your only child. Christmas is only a few weeks away. Are you hoping the police will find her before Christmas day?"

Leroy cleared his throat before talking. "Off course. We don't want to celebrate Christmas without our little girl. Also her birthday is on the 18th of this month. She turns 16. So we want her back before her birthday."

Another reporter stood up. "Mr Berry, The night Rachel went missing the police thought she ran away. What did you think of that?"

"I didn't believe them." Leroy said. "Rachel had no reason to run away. She was happy at home."

Leroy looked at Hiram and knew he wouldn't be able to answer any questions.

"Mr Berry, Do you have anything to say to the people who kidnapped your daughter?"

Leroy nodded. "I just want to ask them to please don't hurt her. Let her come home or let her contact us so we know she's okay."

"Do you have anything to say to Rachel if she could see this?"

Leroy nodded again. "I want her to know that we love her so much. We miss her loads and we're doing everything we can to bring her home."

"Rachel was with her boyfriend the night she disappeared and they got into an argument. Do you think he had something to do with this?" Leroy sighed. "Her boyfriend is a very nice boy. Rachel loved him. I personally don't think he would do anything to hurt Rachel. He made a mistake that night forgetting to bring her home."

x

The New Directions members were sat there and watched the interview until the end. Most of them got very emotional at the end. Tina and Mercedes didn't even realize they were crying. Finn was also crying. The Glee Club members could agree on one thing. They were not gonna rest until Rachel was found.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry for the long wait. Started school again. :( Anyways review and tell me what you think. :)**_

**Sunday, December 5th 2010**

New Directions watched as the News Crew set up the lights and camera. They were in the choir room of William McKinley High School. They were asked to do an interview with the news station. They all agreed to it. The news report sat down beside them. They heard the camera man count backwards from 5. Before they knew they were live on TV.

The news reporter started talking. "Hello and welcome to the Midday News. I'm Danielle Davis, The search for missing 15 year old Rachel Berry has now entered day 5. The police discovered Rachel's jacket, hat and phone in a wooded area next to the Christmas Tree Lot where Rachel was last seen. Right now I'm in William McKinley High School with the members of New Directions. The school's Glee Club that Rachel is a member off."

The camera turned to the members of New Directions.

"Good morning guys." Danielle said. "You guys have done Sectionals and Regionals with Rachel. What's Glee Club like without her?"

Mercedes was the first to speak. "Rachel has an amazing voice. Glee feels so empty without her."

Danielle nodded. "How did you guys react when you found out she was missing?"

"We didn't know what to think." Tina said. "Cause we seen Rachel that day and she was fine."

"You all went together to put posters up. How did you react when the police told you she was kidnapped?"

"We got really worried." Sam said. "Before I first thought she got lost or something so I had hope she would find her way home."

"Do you think she's alive?"

Mercedes nodded. "Yeah I think she's alive. We're all staying positive for her."

"Do you guys have anything to say to her if she's watching?"

Mercedes answered for the group. "Rachel, we want you to stay strong. We're going to find you and bring you home very soon. We miss you."

Danielle then turned to Finn. "Finn, Rachel is your girlfriend. You were the last person to see her. Do you have anything to say to Rachel?"

Finn sighed and held back tears. "I just want Rachel to know I'm so sorry for leaving her that night. I love her so much. I want her to come home soon. I'll never forgive myself if anything bad happened."

Most of the Glee club held back tears after Finn's comment.

x

The news crew left and the members of New Directions were sitting around the choir room. They were all silent. Mr Schuester walked over the face the group.

"That wasn't easy guys. Well done. You all did a great job." He said.

The group gave him weak smiles.

"Are you guys going to go home now?" He asked.

"Mr Schue, We were wondering if we could stay here for a while?" Mercedes asked.

Mr Schue nodded. "Sure you can. I'll be in the staff room for a little while if you need anything."

Mr Schue left and the group didn't say anything.

"That interview was harder then I thought it would be." Tina said.

Sam nodded. "I never want to do anything like that again."

"You think Rachel would be happy if she saw it?" Asked Sam.

"She would love it." Kurt said.

"I swear when I get my hands on person who took her." Puck said. "Their gonna wish they were never born."

"What would they want with Rachel?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know." Mercedes said.

"If she was really kidnapped then come there's no ransom?" Santana asked.

"Maybe Rachel was kidnapped by someone she doesn't know?" Said Mike.

"What type of sick person would take Rachel when they don't even know her?" Asked Tina. "Their keeping her locked up somewhere."

"You really think she's locked up?" Said Kurt.

Tina nodded. "Yeah because if not Rachel would have tried to escape."

"Maybe she had a chance to escape but she was just too scared." Said Artie.

"I kinda thought for a while that Rachel was still out in the area of trees. The police just didn't know she was there." Brittany said.

"I wish she was there." Mike said. "That way she wouldn't be with some weirdo."

"I don't wish she was out there." Mercedes said. "It's been 5 days. The temperature dropped since then. Rachel would never survive out there."

Quinn looked down at Finn who was just sitting there in silence.

"You okay, Finn?" Quinn asked.

Finn shook his head. "It's my fault that this had to happen to Rachel."

"Finn, Their gonna find her." Kurt said. "You can't do much for Rachel now but you can stay positive for her."

Finn nodded. Mercedes put her hand on his shoulder.

x

Will Schuester was sitting in the staff room. He was drinking some coffee while reading a newspaper article about Rachel. Even the teachers found it hard to cope with the news of Rachel being taken. Rachel was a good students. Always had her assignments in on time. She was a hard worker. Will always believed Rachel would be a Broadway Star.

He heard his phone beep. He put the newspaper down and took out his Blackberry Pearl Flip Phone. He looked at the screen to see a text from Principal Figgins. The text told him that the officers were on their way to the school.

Will got up and walked to the main doors of the school. He prayed that the police were not going to ask the students anymore questions today. They had already been through enough with TV interview.

When Will got to the main door he saw Officer Sheridan standing there with 2 other police men. Will unlocked the door and let them in.

"Hello William." Officer Sheridan.

"Hello Officers." Mr Schue said. "How can I help you?"

Officer Sheridan looked at the other 2 officers and sighed. "It's not good news."

x

The members of New Directions were still in the choir room talking. They noticed Mr Schue walk in with Officer Sheridan and 2 other officers. They got worried when they saw how pale Mr Schue was.

"Guys, We have some news." Officer Sheridan said.

"What is it?" Quinn asked. "Did you find Rachel?"

"It's not good I'm afraid." Officer Sheridan said back.

"What do you mean it's not good?" Puck asked.

"There's no easy why to say this." Officer Sheridan said. "We did DNA test on Rachel's hat, jacket and phone. We didn't find DNA of the person who took Rachel. There was blood on Rachel's hat."

The group looked at Officer Sheridan in shock.

Officer Sheridan took a deep breath. "We did tests and we found out that it was Rachel's blood on the hat."

"So what are you saying?" Sam asked.

"There was a lot of blood on Rachel's hat. This might be more serious then we thought." Officer Sheridan said.

The group stared at him with looks of horror.

Officer Sheridan sighed. "We think Rachel might have been killed."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here's Chapter 6! :) Hope everyone likes it! :)**_

**Monday, December 6th 2010**

Kurt Hummel was sitting in the sitting room of the Hudson house. It felt odd staying there. That was his new home. He was never there cause after the wedding he moved to Dalton. He was glad he wasn't going back until after Christmas. He wouldn't be going back now anyway. Not after hearing about Rachel. He didn't eat or sleep since hearing the news. He felt sick at the thought of what that psycho did to Rachel.

He heard a knock at the door. He wasn't going to answer it at first since he was home alone. He looked out the window and gasped when he saw who was there. He ran to the front door and opened it.

"Blaine?"

"Hey Kurt." Blaine said. "Can I come in?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah off course."

Kurt moved out of the way so Blaine could walk in. Kurt shut the door and walked into the sitting room with Blaine.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked as they sat down on the couch.

"I seen the news." Blaine said. "I thought you could use a friend."

"Oh." Kurt sighed. "I'm just still in shock."

"That's okay." Blaine said. "Rachel was your friend."

"I seen her a Sectionals." Kurt said. "I never thought that it would be the last time I'll ever see her. Why her?"

"I know." Blaine said as he took Kurt's hand.

"You know what hurts the most?" Kurt said.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"Rachel told me that she dreams of her funeral. She felt like no one appreciated her. She wanted us to appreciate her before it was too late." Kurt said as tears started to fall. "It's too late."

Blaine sighed and put his arms around Kurt as he started to break down.

x

Meanwhile at William McKinley High School, The Glee club were sitting in the choir room. They were still struggling with the news.

"It's not fair." Tina said. "She was too young."

Mercedes nodded. "She's never gonna see her 16th birthday. She never got to work on Broadway."

Mr Schue was sitting at the piano. "Miss Pillsbury said you guys can go to see her if you need to talk."

"Rachel died thinking that we didn't appreciate her." Artie said.

"I told her that we all pretended to like her." Santana said. "I wish I could take that back."

"It's my fault." Finn said. "She's gone and it's all my fault."

"Finn, this is not your fault." Mercedes said.

"It is." Finn said, in tears. "I should have never left her there that I took Rachel home she would still be alive."

"Finn, listen." Mercedes said. "You didn't mean to leave Rachel there. You went back to get her. Some sick person did this to her."

"It feels weird that Rachel isn't here to boss us around." Brittany said.

"We're never gonna here her sing again." Mike said.

"When I get my hands on that the person who did this I'm going to make us they feel the pain Rachel felt that night." Said Puck.

"We're all gonna make sure they pay for this." Sam said.

"They started searching for her body this morning." Quinn said.

"I seen it on the news." Tina said. "I was awful."

"As I said guys, me and Miss Pillsbury is here if you need to talk."

The group nodded and sat there in silence.

x

The evening after school the Glee Club met up with Kurt. They walked down the road towards the Christmas Tree Lot. They were each carrying flowers and a card with them. The walked down until they reached the crime scene tape. The sight of that made them sick.

An officer walked over to them when he saw them.

"Sorry guys." He said. "This area is closed off."

"We know this is a crime scene but we were wondering if we could leave these flowers nearby?" Mercedes asked.

The officer recognized the group from there interview. He knew they were Rachel's friends. The officer walked under the crime scene tape and took the group to the side of the road. Not far from the crime scene. The group left their flowers by the side of the road. They put cards there each one had a personal message for Rachel. They stood there in silence for a few minutes before leaving.

x

Leroy Berry looked into his bedroom. Hiram was sleeping on the bed holding Rachel's teddy bear close to him. He got it for Rachel the day she was born. She always kept it by her side.

Leroy walked into the sitting room and sat down on the couch. He spent the whole day there looking through photo albums. Both men were finding it hard to come to terms with the news that Rachel might not be coming home. He heard a knock at door, he walked over and opened the door to see Finn there.

"Hi Finn." Leroy said. "What brings you here?"  
"I just came to apologize." Finn said.

Leroy saw him hold back tears. "What are you apologizing for?"

"Cause it's my fault Rachel's gone. I should have never left her alone." Finn said as he started sobbing. "I'm so sorry."

Leroy didn't say anything. He just pulled Finn into a tight hug."

x

Over at the police station Officer Declan Ryan and Officer Michael Greene were looked at CCTV footage of the car park at the Christmas Tree Lot. They looked through the footage from December 1st. Trying to find something suspicious.

"There's Rachel." Declan said, pointing to the figure on the screen.

They watched the video as Rachel walked towards the exit.

"She's on the phone." Declan said.

"That's at 11:05 pm. Same time she tried to call Noah Puckerman." Michael said.

They looked at Rachel as she stood at the exit. She waited a moment before walking down the dark road.

"I can see Rachel is scared. Do you think she saw something on the road that made her nervous?" Declan asked.

Michael shook his head. "No. I think she was just afraid walking home alone in the dark."

They continued to watch to the footage until Michael noticed something strange.

"Officer Sheridan?" He shouted. "Come see this."

Antony Sheridan walked over and sat down with Michael and Declan. "What is it?"

"Look at this." Michael said as he started playing the CCTV footage again.

"The Christmas Tree Lot at 11:10 pm." Michael said. "5 minutes after Rachel left.

They watched as a Silver Honda Civic came from the direction Rachel went in. It drove into the car park. They watched as it quickly reversed onto the road and drove in the direction it came from.

"There's something very strange about that car." Michael said.

"Did you notice how it was driving at a different speed before and after it when into the car park?" Declan asked.

Antony nodded. "We need to find the driver of that car."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Here's Chapter 7! Sorry If it's a bit rushed. Lucky it's nearly the weekend. Have a lot more time to update it. :)**_

**Tuesday, December 7th 2010**

Santana was sitting in the passenger seat of her dads car. He was taking her to school. These past few days felt like torture for Santana. She didn't eat or sleep since she was told Rachel could have been killed. Everytime she closed her eyes she could see Rachel. She could hear every mean thing she said to Rachel in her head.

She leaned back in her seat while her dad was listening to the news on the radio. A news report caught her attention.

_"Today police in Lima Ohio are starting a search for the body of missing Rachel Berry. The police believe she was killed after confirming that Rachel's blood was on her hat that was found in a wooded area near where the 15 year old disappeared."_

"Turn it off." Santana said.

Mr Lopez nodded and switched off the radio. He knew Santana wasn't taking the news well. A minute later they pulled up at the school.

"Have a good day honey." Mr Lopez said as he kissed Santana on the cheek.

"Thanks dad. See you later." Santana said as she got out of car.

Santana walked into the school and walked towards her locker. She stopped when she saw Quinn.

"Hi Quinn." Santana said.

Santana got worried when she saw how pale Quinn was.

"We have to go the choir room." Quinn said.

Santana nodded and they both walked to the choir room in silence.

x

Most of the Glee Club were sitting in the choir room. Kurt was asked to go to the school that day. Officer Sheridan and Officer Ryan were standing at the top of the room. Mr Schue was setting up the TV.

"Why are we here?" Puck asked.

"You will find out in a few minutes." Mr Schue said. "We have to wait for everyone else to come."

The group looked at the door and saw Quinn and Santana walk in.

"Sorry we're late." Quinn said.

"What's going on?" Santana asked as she sat down.

"There's something here you have to see." Officer Sheridan said as he started playing the video of the CCTV footage.

The group walked the footage of Rachel leaving the car park. They stopped the video after the Honda Civic was seen leaving.

"There's something strange about that car." Tina said.

"You noticed." Officer Sheridan said. "This is going to be released to the public later. We wanted to see if anyone here recognized the car. We already showed this to Rachel's dads."

"Do any of you have any idea of who might be driving that car?" Officer Ryan asked.

The group looked at each other.

"I don't know anyone who's drives a Honda Civic." Mercedes said.

Finn was thinking back to the night Rachel went missing. When Finn went back to get Rachel there was only one car in the road. Finn thought back hard. He realized the car he saw was a Honda Civic.

"Wait! That night when I went back to get Rachel, I saw a car driving in the opposite direction. It was a Honda Civic." Finn said.

The two officers looked at each other and looked at Finn.

"Finn are you sure?" Officer Ryan asked. Finn nodded.

"Did you notice anything strange about the car?" Asked Officer Sheridan. "Did you see the driver?"

Finn shock his head. "No, I only saw the car. I didn't see the driver or notice anything strange."

Officer Sheridan looked at Officer Ryan. "We need to look into this, now!"

x

A few minutes later the Officer's left. The Glee club stayed in the choir room in silence.

"You okay, Finn?" Mercedes asked.

Finn shook his head. "I saw the people who killed Rachel. I could have stopped them."

Mercedes sighed. "Finn you didn't know."

"Rachel could have been in that car." Finn said as a tear fell.

"Finn listen!" Mercedes said. "You thought Rachel was at the Christmas Tree Lot. You went back to get her. You had no idea the people in that car took her."

"Mercedes is right." Kurt said. "You had no idea Rachel was in that car. How could you help her if you didn't know she was there?"

Finn put his hands to his face. Mercedes put her arm around him.

x

Leroy Berry was in the sitting room. It was 4 o'clock in the evening. He had loads of boxes out. He spent the day looking through them with Hiram. He heard a knock on the door. He got up to answer it. When he opened the door he saw all the members of New Directions there.

"Hi Guys." Leroy said. "Come in."

The group walked into the house. Mercedes was the first to speak.

"Mr Berry, We're come to tell you were very sorry for your loss."

Tina nodded. "We know Rachel from Glee. She was your daughter. That must be awful."

Leroy smiled. "Thanks."

"Is your husband home?" Puck asked.

Leroy shook his head. "I sent him to stay with his brother. He's not taking this well. I think some time away from here will do him some good. He's coming back tonight."

"Have you made plans for Rachel's funeral?" Santana asked.

"No." Leroy sighed. "I'm still holding onto hope. We're not doing anything until her body is found."

The group stood in silence.

"You guys can go into the sitting room, if you want." Leroy said as he went into the sitting room and moved some boxes.

The group followed him in.

"Sorry about the mess." He said. "I was looking through Rachel's things."

"These all belong to Rachel?" Mercedes asked, looking at all the boxes.

"Yeah." Leroy said. "Her baby things. Her dancing trophies."

"What are these?" Kurt asked, picking up a small box with her pink ribbon on it.

"Her baby teeth." Leroy said.

"She has a lot of singing and dancing trophies." Tina said.

Leroy sighed. "Yeah she wanted to be on Broadway so bad."

The group gave him a sad look.

"She loved singing." Leroy said. "You know what's funny? Rachel would go crazy if she found out I told you this. Rachel used to sing her sleep."

Mercedes laughed. "That doesn't surprise me."

Leroy smiled. "She did it since she was 13. Me and Hiram would hear her during the night. When we would go to check on her she would be singing while she was asleep."

"You know when we learn a new song in Glee Club, Rachel always said she could sing it in her sleep." Quinn said. "I didn't think she was being serious."

The group laughed. They could imagine Rachel singing in her sleep.

"We knew singing would definitely be in Rachel's future." Leroy said.

The Glee Club gave each other sad looks. Rachel might never get to stand on the Broadway stage.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey! ;) Before this chapter starts I just wanna say sorry if I got the adoption thing wrong. I got a tiny bit confused writing it! lol! Enjoy! ;)**_

**Wednesday, December 8th 2010**

Puck was sitting in the main entrance of the police station. He should have been in school that day but he skipped. The police officers took his phone. He guessed they wanted to look at it cause Rachel called him seconds before she disappeared. Now he was just waiting to get it back.

The door to the building opened. He saw a woman walk in with a stroller. His eyes widened when he saw who the woman was.

"Shelby?"

Shelby turned around to look at Puck.

"Hi Noah." She said. "How come your not in school?"

"I'm just waiting to get my phone back." He said. Shelby nodded. "What are you doing here?"

Shelby rolled her eyes and sighed. "The police want to ask me questions."

Puck smiled to himself while looking at Shelby. Rachel was just like her.

"Why do they want to ask you questions?" Puck asked.

"I have no idea." Shelby said.

They both sat there in silence.

"You want to say hi to your daughter?" Shelby asked.

Puck looked up at her. "My daughter?"

Shelby nodded. "I adopted her. Her name is Beth."

Officer Sheridan came out and saw Shelby.

"Ms Corcoran. Are you ready to start the interview?" He asked.

Shelby nodded. "Just give me a second."

Shelby then turned to Puck. "Noah, I don't want to be any trouble but could you watch the baby? I don't want to take her in there with me."

Puck nodded. "Sure."

Shelby smiled. "Thank you so much. If I'm not out by 2 o'clock could you please feed her for me? Her bottle is in her bag."

Puck smiled. "Sure. No problem."

Shelby left with Officer Sheridan. Puck pulled stroller closer to him and smiled when he saw the baby.

x

"Sit down Ms Corcoran." Officer Sheridan said. "We just have a few questions."

"Can I just say that if you think I did anything to Rachel, your wasting your time." Shelby said, crossing her arms. "I would never hurt Rachel."

"Ms Corcoran, we understand. We have to ask these questions." Officer Sheridan said. "Right now everyone is a suspect in this case."

"What does this have to do with me?" Shelby asked. "I haven't seen Rachel since last June."

"We just have to ask. There could be links that could help find Rachel." Officer Sheridan said.

"I don't think I could be any help. Rachel and I met for the first time last May." Shelby said. "As I said I haven't seen her since June."

"The Glee Club told us Rachel found you." Officer Sheridan said. "Why haven't you seen her since June?"

Shelby sighed. "Rachel wanted her mom. I wanted my daughter. When we met it didn't work out the way we thought it would. I realized it was too late for me and Rachel to have a relationship."

"Do you regret not seeing her?" Officer Sheridan asked.

"Ever since she was born I always regretted giving her away." Shelby said. "Now I regret not staying in contact with her."

"Shelby, you were the coach of Vocal Adrenaline. They were against New Directions. Did anything bad ever happen with them both?"

Shelby nodded. "I can only think of one thing. Rachel used to date our lead singer Jesse. Before Regionals Jesse told Rachel to go to the car park. When she got outside Vocal Adrenaline threw eggs at her. Jesse broke up with her. I never talked to Rachel about it but I was furious with them."

"That's it?" Officer Sheridan asked.

Shelby nodded. "The last day I saw Rachel quit my job as the Vocal Adrenaline coach."

"Why did you quit?"

"Cause I was tired of doing that type of work. I wanted to look after my adopted daughter Beth."

"You sure there's nothing else?"

Shelby nodded. "Yeah. Nothing else. Now I just want you to find Rachel."

Officer Sheridan sighed. "Shelby, you know we found a lot of blood on Rachel's hat. There's very little chance of finding her alive."

Shelby looked down. "I know. I'm still holding onto hope."

Officer Sheridan nodded and finished up the interview.

x

Beth was sitting on Puck's lap. Puck couldn't take his eyes off her. She was just like Quinn. They had the same eyes. Beth had dark blonde hair. Puck was enjoying his time with Beth. He was talking to her and Beth was laughing.

Shelby came out and walked over to them.

"Here's your phone." Shelby said as she handed the phone to Puck.

"Thanks." Puck said.

"I think she's having fun." Shelby said.

Puck smiled at Beth.

"You know you can come and see her anytime you want." Shelby said.

Puck smiled at Shelby. "Really?"

"Yeah. Just call first so you will know if I'm at home." Shelby said as she took her phone out and handed it to Puck. "Put your number in."

Puck took and phone and put his phone number in. He gave the phone back to Shelby.

"I'll text you my number and address later." She said.

Puck smiled. "Thank you Shelby."

"You want to look after her for another few minutes? I have to talk to the officer for a minute."

Puck nodded. "I'd love too."

Shelby smiled and walked back to the interview room.

x

A few minutes later Shelby was giving telling the police the members of Vocal Adrenaline and they knew Rachel. Shelby turned around to see Leroy and Hiram Berry walked.

"Shelby?" Leroy said.

"What are you doing here?" Hiram said.

"We had to ask questions about Rachel." Officer Sheridan.  
"What would she be able to tell you? She told Rachel she wanted nothing to do with her." Hiram said.

Shelby started to get angry. "We both know that's not true! Me and Rachel agreed that things wouldn't work. It would be to confusing for her!"

"We didn't like the idea of Rachel finding you." Hiram said. "She cried for days after you last seen her."

"I never meant to upset her. She was disappointed that things wouldn't work out. I was too." Shelby said.

"I always knew Rachel would get hurt if she got in contact with you." Hiram said.

Shelby was furious now. Hiram was on her last nerve. "At least if Rachel was with me she would be safe!"

"Excuse me?"

"Rachel was out at 11:00 pm. On a school night. What were you thinking letting her go out that late? She's only 15. She should have been in bed. Not walking around a Christmas Tree Lot."

"We always did our best for Rachel." Hiram said.

"You know, I never worried about Rachel after we lost contact. Cause I knew she was happy. Look where she is now!"

"That's enough!" Shouted Officer Sheridan. "You can stop fighting. That's the best thing you can do for Rachel."

Shelby turn to Officer Sheridan.

"Officer, I want Parental Access to Rachel when she's found."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey Guys! Here's Chapter 9. I worked all day on this! x Tell me what you think. ;)**_

**Thursday, December 8th 2010**

Most of New Directions walked into the Choir room that morning. They woke up that morning to see it was snowing really heavy. It was freezing cold outside.

Santana walked in with her hands in her pockets. "It's so cold. I can't feel my hands."

The group took their coats off and sat down. They waited for Mr Schue.

"I have something to tell you guys." Puck said. He walked to the front of the room. "Yesterday, I saw Shelby Corcoran at the police station."

"What?" Mercedes said. "Was she being questioned?"

Puck nodded.

"I bet Vocal Adrenaline have something to do with this!" Mike said.

"You can't say stuff like that, Mike." Quinn said. "There's no proof to say Vocal Adrenaline did it."

"Think about it." Mike said as he stood up. "Vocal Adrenaline hate us. All they want is to beat us a Regionals. Rachel has the strongest voice here."

"You think they took Rachel to get us out of the way?" Santana asked.

"I understand where he's coming from." Puck said. "They know we wouldn't go to Regionals without Rachel."

"Rachel was murdered." Tina said. "Would they really go that far?"

"I never trusted them." Finn said.

"Listen guys." Mercedes said. "I know where your all coming from. This is a serious crime. We can't just point the finger at Vocal Adrenaline. The police know what there doing."

The group nodded and sat down.

x

Meanwhile Jesse St James was sitting in the interview room with Officer Sheridan and Officer Ryan.

"Why am I here?" Jesse said.

"We have questions about the disappearance of Rachel Berry." Officer Ryan said.

"Why are you asking me?" Jesse said. "I haven't seen or spoken to Rachel in months."

"You dated Rachel. Didn't you?" Officer Ryan said. Jesse nodded.

"Jesse, we know that New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline didn't get along." Officer Sheridan said. "We know about the incident where you threw eggs at Rachel. Have you ever thought about hurting her?"

Jesse shook his head. "I wouldn't hurt her."

"What about the other members of Vocal Adrenaline?" Officer Ryan asked.

"I wouldn't know." Jesse said. "I quit Vocal Adrenaline."

"You did?" Officer Ryan asked. "Why?"

"After everything that happened last year I wanted to stop singing for a while." Jesse said.

The Officers nodded and started writing things down.

x

The Glee Club spent lunch in the choir room. They sat together talking about Rachel.

"Remember last year Rachel would threaten to press charges if she thought we were planning something against her?" Artie said.

Mercedes laughed. "That was always Rachel's comeback."

"I'm going to miss that." Tina said with a sigh.

Brittany turned to Artie.

"I wrote my letter to Santa last night."

After everything that happened with Rachel, Artie forgot that Brittany still believed in Santa.

He looked at her and smiled. "Did you?"

Brittany nodded. "I asked if he could bring Rachel home for Christmas."

Artie sighed. "Britt, I don't think he can."

Brittany gave him a look. "Why not?"

Artie took Brittany's hand. "Cause Rachel is in heaven now."

"Santa is magical. He can do something to bring her back." Brittany said.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Brittany." Artie said as he pulled Brittany onto his lap and hugged her tight. "Rachel would be so happy if she knew you asked Santa to bring her home."

"Really?" Brittany asked. Artie nodded and kissed Brittany's forehead.

x

Puck stormed down the hallway towards the choir room. He was just talking to Shelby on the phone to asked if he could see Beth after school. They were talking about Glee Club when Shelby told Puck something interesting. He went into the choir room, slamming the door behind him.

"What the hell?" Santana said.

"You'll never believe what I just heard." Puck said. "I was just talking to Shelby Corcoran."

"Why were you talking to her?" Finn asked.

"Doesn't matter." Puck said back. "She told me something you all might find interesting."

"What is it?" Quinn asked.

"Jesse quit Vocal Adrenaline!" Puck said.

The group gave him a shocked look.

"He quit?" Artie said.

"Yeah!" Puck said. "He said after everything that happened with Rachel he wanted to stop singing for a while."

The group had no idea what to say.

"Remember what we said this morning? They took Rachel cause they knew we wouldn't go to Regionals without her?" Puck said. "Jesse quit because of Rachel. They now have another reason."

"Oh God." Tina said putting her hands over her mouth. "What are we gonna do?"

"Tell the police." Sam said.

"Wait." Mercedes said. "I have another idea."

"What is it?" Mike asked.

Mercedes stood up and walked to the top of the room. "As I said this morning, This is a serious crime. Before we tell the police, I think we should do a little research."

"What kind of research?" Quinn asked.

Mercedes crossed her arms. "Tomorrow after school, we're going to meet up with Jesse and talk to him."

"How are we going to get in contact with him?" Tina said.

"I have his number." Puck said.

The group gave him a confused look.

"I have connections." He said.

"What are we talk to him about?" Santana asked.

"The Honda Civic in the CCTV." Mercedes said. "We're gonna find out if any Vocal Adrenaline members own one."

Finn nodded. "That's a good idea."

"We're gonna meet here tomorrow after school." Mercedes said. "Finn, tell Kurt. I want him with us."

Finn nodded.

Mercedes put her hands on her hips. "We might get more answers to where Rachel is."

x

Sam closed his locker and walked towards the doors to the school. He was looking for Quinn but couldn't find her. He just guessed that she already left. As he walked past the choir room he noticed the door was half open. He looked inside to see Quinn. He walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Hey." He said. "What are you still doing here? It's snowing really heavy out there. You should get home before it gets worse."

Quinn didn't answer. She just kept looking down.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he sat down next to her.

Quinn shook her head. "Do you think I'm a bitch?"

"No. Why?" He said as he put his arm around her.

"I've always been a bitch to Rachel." Quinn said. "I always called her names. I never realized how hurtful those comments were!"

"It's okay, Quinn." Sam said.

"No! It's not okay!" Quinn said. "I was so mean to her. Rachel had to die thinking of those mean things!"

Quinn started crying. Sam hugged her.

"I'll never get to apologize!" Quinn sobbed. "I want Rachel back! I want to tell her I didn't mean those mean things I said!"

Sam held Quinn close and rubbed circles on her back.

"It's gonna be okay." Sam said as he kissed the top of Quinn's head.

x

Puck was standing outside Shelby's house. He knocked on the door. It only took Shelby a few minutes to answer it.

"Hey Noah." She said. She moved to the side to let Puck in.

"Hi Shelby." Puck said as he walked in. "Is this a bad time?"

"No. Beth just woke up." Shelby said as she walked into the sitting room with Puck.

When Puck walked in he saw Beth sitting on the floor playing with her toys.

"Hey Beth." Puck said. Beth smiled at him.

Shelby sat down on the couch. "Sit down."

Puck nodded and sat down on the couch next to Shelby.

"So how's the Glee Club?" Shelby asked.

"Okay, Their still in shock over Rachel." Puck said. "How are you?"

"Okay." Shelby said. "I was meeting with the Officers this morning over getting access to Rachel."

Puck nodded. "How did that go?"

"It was okay." Shelby said. "They said most likely their going to let Rachel decide want she wants to do."

"What is this 'access' thing?" Puck asked. "Is it to get Rachel to live with you?"

Shelby shook her head. "No, I wouldn't take her away from her dads. It's just so I can see her at the weekends or something. It's up to Rachel."

They sat in silence for a moment before Shelby spoke up.

"You know I didn't recognize Rachel when I saw her in the newspaper. She looks so grown up with her bangs."

Puck smiled.

"Did she ever talk about me? Since I last saw her?" Shelby asked.

"Sometimes. When she was upset or was feeling sick. If I asked her if she was okay she say she's missed you or she was having a day were she needed you."

"When was the last time she mentioned me?" Shelby asked.

"About two or three weeks ago." Puck said. "She was upset over Finn breaking up with her. I was texting her."

Puck took out his phone and hit a few buttons.

"I still have the message." Puck said as he showed the message to Shelby. "I asked if she was okay and this is what she said back."

She started reading the message. _"I'll be fine Puck. I just want my mom. I could use some Mother-Daughter advice. This is the type of thing I don't feel comfortable talking to my dads about."_

"Oh God." Shelby said putting her hands to her face. "I thought we lost our chance of having a relationship. I thought letting Rachel go was best for her. I never realized she still needed me."

Beth crawled over to the couch. Puck lifted her onto his lap. "I think Rachel would be happy if she knew you wanted to try things again."

"You think so?" Shelby asked. Puck nodded.

Shelby smiled. "I'm staying positive for Rachel. I think she will be home soon."

Puck nodded. "I'm staying positive too."

Puck looked at Beth and smiled. He was happy that he got see Beth. Beth looked up at him and smiled. Puck leaned back on the couch and put his arm around Beth.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey Guys! I know your all dying to know what happened to Rachel. I'm not telling you now but I promise you will find out soon! I promise! ;) Enjoy! :)**_

**Friday, December 10th 2010**

Puck walked over to the New Direction members. They were all standing outside the choir room. The only members missing were Artie and Brittany. It would be to hard for Artie to get his wheelchair through the snow.

"I got off the phone to Jesse." Puck said. "I told him to meet us at the football field."

Mercedes nodded. "Okay. We are just waiting for Kurt to arrive then we can leave.

A little under five minutes later they saw Kurt walking down the hallway.

"Hi guys." He said. "Ready to go?"

The group nodded. They all walked out of the school.

"So what's the plan?" Kurt asked.

"We're going to find out from Jesse if Vocal Adrenaline planned to hurt Rachel." Mercedes said.

"I hope we find out where Rachel is." Quinn said.

"No worries." Puck said. "I'll make them tell us where Rachel is. Or where her body is."

"Then we give the information to the police?" Kurt asked.

Mercedes nodded.

"Do you guys think they took Rachel as a prank?" Finn asked.

"Did they murder her as a prank." Santana said.

"Do you guys really think Vocal Adrenaline did it?" Tina said. "I mean Rachel went missing while walking home from the Christmas Tree Lot. If Vocal Adrenaline took her that would mean they were following her."

"Tina's right." Finn said. "What if they were stalking us or something."

"We will find out in a few minutes." Puck said.

x

The group arrived to the football field to see Jesse standing there. The group walked over to him.

"Hello Jesse." Mercedes said.

"Look, I already told the police yesterday. I had nothing to do with Rachel going missing." Jesse said.

"We want to know if you or those Vocal Adrenaline freaks planned on hurting Rachel." Mercedes said.

"I wouldn't hurt her!" Jesse shouted.

"Maybe you wouldn't hurt her but what about the other members of Vocal Adrenaline?" Tina said.

"I don't know." Jesse said.

"We also know you quit Vocal Adrenaline." Finn said.

"It was because of Rachel." Santana said. "That gave Vocal Adrenaline a reason to take her."

"Have you stayed in contact with any Vocal Adrenaline members?" Sam asked.

"Not anymore. I went to rehearsal for two weeks after I told them a was leaving." Jesse said.

"How did they react?" Quinn asked.

"They were not happy." Jesse said.

"Did any of them say anything threatening against us or Rachel?" Mercedes asked.

"Two members did say that they wanted New Directions to pay. They didn't say anything about Rachel." Said Jesse.

"Who were the two members?" Finn asked.

"Mark Evans and Lucas King." Jesse said. "They were the most competitive members of Vocal Adrenaline."

The group gave each other a look.

"Where do they live?" Quinn asked.

Jesse thought for a minute. "They both live in Riverview. Both Lucas and Mark live with Mark's brother."

"All the Vocal Adrenaline member drive the same type of car. Right?" Puck asked.

"Some of them do." Jesse said.

"What do Lucas and Mark drive?" Kurt asked.

"Mark drives a Honda Civic." Jesse said.

The group gave each other shocked look.

"Thanks for meeting with us, Jesse." Puck said.

Jesse gave them a confused look and nodded.

"My house now!" Mercedes whispered to the group.

The group quickly walked to Mercedes house in silence.

x

Nobody was home when the group arrived at Mercedes house. The group left their bags in the hallway. They went into the sitting room and sat down.

"That's it!" Puck said, raising his voice. "I knew it!"

"Puck, calm down." Kurt said.

"They did it!" Santana said.

"I'm texting Artie and telling him to come over with Brittany." Mercedes said.

"Are we going to go to the police?" Tina asked.

"Not until we tell Artie and Brittany what's going on." Mercedes said.

"I'm going to kill them." Finn said.

"I'm going to help you." Puck said back.

"No one is going to kill anyone yet." Mercedes said. "We're going to talk to Artie and Brittany then were going to decide what we're going to do."

Nearly an hour later someone knocked on Mercedes front door. Mercedes got up and answered it. The group looked out to see Brittany and Artie come in.

"What's the emergency?" He asked as he took off his coat.

Brittany took off her jacket and sat down next to Santana.

"We have more proof." Puck said. "Vocal Adrenaline took Rachel."

Artie gave them a shocked look. "Are you sure?"

Mike nodded. "When we were talking to Jesse we asked if any Vocal Adrenaline members said anything threatening about us."

"He said two members said that we would pay cause they blamed us for Jesse leaving." Tina said.

"He told us that those two members live in the same house." Quinn said.

"And one of them drives a Honda Civic." Santana said.

"Oh God." Artie said. He had no idea what to say.

"They were stalking us." Puck said. "I know they were."

"Why do you think that?" Santana asked.

"Cause Shelby stopping coaching Vocal Adrenaline in June. She told me Jesse quit about a week later." Puck said.

"So if Jesse quit in June why are they getting revenge in December?" Quinn asked.

"That's my point." Puck said. "They were waiting for the right time to get revenge. Sectional's were three weeks ago and they took Rachel cause she has the strongest voice."

"So if they followed Rachel around waiting to take her. That means none of us are safe." Quinn said.

"What are we going to do?" Tina asked.

"We have to try and avoid being alone in public." Finn said. "If we are alone we have to be careful and look out for anything strange."

"Do you guys really think they murdered her?" Quinn asked.

"I never thought they would go as far as killing someone." Santana said.

Mercedes sighed. "We don't know it was them yet."

"Mercedes, we have proof that they did it." Puck said.

"Mercedes is right. We don't know it was them yet." Sam said. "We have to leave this to the police. This is dangerous."

Mercedes stood on front of the group. "Okay. Everyone come here tomorrow at 12 o'clock. We going to go to the police together."


	11. Chapter 11

_**First of all I want to say thank you for all the reviews! 104 reviews! Had a mini party today cause I was so happy! lol :) So thanks!**_

_**Second, I'm really sorry if my mistakes in this story are annoying some people. My laptop hasn't got a spell checker! I have to do it online! To be honest I'm not great with spelling and my grammar isn't good. It never really was. So I want to say sorry if it's really annoying but I'm doing my best!**_

_**Third, There might be a few mistakes cause I had an awful headache while writing this. I didn't want to leave you all waiting. Sorry for any mistakes! Review and tell me what you think! ;)**_

**Saturday, December 11th 2010**

The members of New Directions were sitting together in Mercedes sitting room. They were all wearing their winter clothes since it was freezing outside.

"Is everyone here?" Mercedes asked as she walked in from the kitchen.

"Yeah. Everyone's here." Quinn said.

"I got the CCTV footage on my phone." Kurt said as he took out his iPhone and got the CCTV Footage on the touch screen.

"How did you get it on your phone?" Santana asked.

"It was put on YouTube after the police showed the public." Kurt said. "So I got from YouTube."

Mercedes stood behind Kurt so she could see the screen.

Kurt played the video and paused it as the car drove into the car park. "I really think it's a man driving that car."

Tina gasped. "I forgot to show you guys what I found!"

"What is it?" Mercedes asked.

"Mercedes, Kurt, Finn and Artie, You guys remember when Glee first started Mr Schue took us to see Vocal Adrenaline?" Tina asked.

"I remember." Finn said.

"I still have the program we got there." Tina said as she held up the small book.

"So?" Santana said.

Tina rolled her eyes. "There's photo's of the Vocal Adrenaline members on it."

"What?" Mercedes shouted.

"Did you find Lucas and Mark?" Quinn asked.

Tina nodded and opened the program. "That's them."

The group crowded around Tina to see the pictures. Both pictures had the boys names under it. Lucas had sandy blonde hair and Mark had black hair.

"So that's them?" Puck said. "Their the boys who killed Rachel."

Tina nodded. "That's them."

"We better get going to the police station." Mercedes said.

They group get ready and left.

x

The group walked into the police station and saw Officer Sheridan standing there. The group rushed over to him.

"Hi guys." He said. "What brings you here?"

"Can we talk to you in private?" Mercedes asked.

Officer Sheridan nodded. "Yeah off course."

Officer Sheridan took the group into the empty interview room.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

"We know who took Rachel." Puck said.

Officer Sheridan gave them a confused look. "What?"

"Two members of Vocal Adrenaline took Rachel." Tina said.

"Guys, I know you didn't get along with Vocal Adrenaline but this is a serious crime. You can't accuse them of something so serious."

"We're not accusing them!" Quinn said. "We have proof."

"What proof?" Officer Sheridan asked.

"Jesse St James told us that two Vocal Adrenaline members were threatening to get revenge on us cause they blamed us for Jesse quitting." Santana said.

"Those two members live in the same the same house. One of them drives a Honda Civic." Kurt said.

"They live in Riverview." Finn said. "Their names are Mark Evans and Lucas King."

"Guys I know you want Rachel to come home, but there was no evidence at the scene to say Lucas and Mark did it." Officer Sheridan said.

"So this means you can't do anything?" Artie asked.

"Not yet. We need more evidence. We were told News Directions and Vocal Adrenaline hasn't had any contact since June. We can't just question those two boys cause they have the same car as the person who took Rachel." Officer Sheridan said.

The group looked at each other.

Officer Sheridan sighed. "You all know that there's very little chance Rachel is going to be found alive."

"We know." Mercedes said. "Dead or alive we want Rachel home."

"We just want her body found." Mike said. "Imagine what it's like for her parents. Rachel's is lying somewhere in the snow."

"We can't leave her there." Tina said.

Officer Sheridan sighed again. "We are doing our best to find Rachel. I promise we will go to Mark and Lucas if we find evidence against them."

"Thank you, Officer Sheridan." Mercedes said as the group left the police station.

x

The group went back to Mercedes house. The all sat down in the sitting room. All of them were angry.

"Unbelievable!" Puck said in an angry tone. "The police can't do anything."

"We just need to get more proof." Tina said.

"How are we going to do that?" Santana said, putting her head in her hands. "We were lucky to get the proof we already have."

"We could question Jesse again." Finn suggested.

"We can't do that." Quinn said. "If we keep going to Jesse he will tell the police that we won't leave him alone. Then we will get in loads of trouble."

"Quinn's right." Tina said. "We can't keep going to Jesse. We have to figure something out for ourselves."

"Like what?" Mercedes asked. "What else can we do?"

"Maybe we could hide outside their house and spy on them." Brittany said.

The group turned around and give Brittany a look.

"That's not a bad idea." Puck said. "Brittany your a genius!"

"What?" Everyone in the group said as they turned to Puck.

"You can't be serious." Sam said.

"Seriously." Puck said. "Tomorrow we could go to Riverview, find their house and spy on them."

"Your crazy." Quinn said.

"That idea is dangerous." Santana said. "You want to spy on Rachel's killers."

"I'll be there." Puck said. "Nothing bad will happen."

"Puck, we're not talking spying on the Football players or bullies." Finn said. "We're talking about real life killers."

Mike nodded. "These people kidnapped Rachel and killed her. You want to go to there house and spy on them?"

"Thanks for getting that idea in his head." Mercedes whispered to Brittany.

"Sorry." Brittany said quietly.

"Look, we can bring our phones and get ready to call 911 if anything goes wrong." Puck said. "We will be spying on them from a distance so they won't see us."

"As I said before, your crazy." Quinn said.

"C'mon guys. I'll take the blame if anything bad happens." Puck said.

"You have serious problems." Santana said.

"This could be our last chance to find evidence that could tell us where Rachel is." Puck said. "For Rachel?"

"I'm in." Finn said as he stood up and walked over to Puck. "For Rachel."

"What about the rest of you?" Puck asked.

The group looked at each other.

Mercedes sighed. "We're in."

Mercedes got up and stood on front of Puck. "I'm warning you Puckerman. If anything bad happens to any of us I will kill you."

Puck nodded. "Okay."

The group sat together and worked out a plan.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Another fast update! lol :) Thanks for all the lovely reviews! Sorry for any mistakes! By the way, Mark Evans and Sam Evans no relation! lol :) Enjoy! ;)**_

**Sunday, December 12th 2010**

The group spent 45 minutes that morning trying to find the house were Lucas and Mark lived. They were searching until they found a house with a silver Honda Civic in the driveway. There was a few trees right across from the house. Puck, Mercedes, Tina and Finn were hiding behind the trees while the other Glee members were further down the road. Finn, Puck, Tina and Mercedes watched the house. While the other Glee members took turns to walk past the house to get a closer look. Tina had the program in her hands so she could see the photos of Lucas and Mark.

"This better be the right house." Mercedes said.

"We searched for all over Riverview." Puck said. "This is the only house with a silver Honda Civic."

"This has to be it." Finn said.

"Who's next to walk past the house?" Puck asked.

"Santana. I think." Tina said.

Puck took his phone out to call Santana.

"Santana, your next to walk past the house." Puck said down the phone.

"You are insane!" Santana said back.

"C'mon Santana." Puck said. "We're doing this for Rachel. Remember?"

Santana sighed. "Fine."

"Who's after you?" Puck asked.

"Quinn is next." Santana said. "She also thinks your insane."

"Just shut up and walk past the house. Text me if you notice anything." Puck said before hanging up.

They waited for a moment and then they saw Santana walk past the house. Santana watched the house with the corner of her eye as she walked past it.

When Santana reached the other end of the road she text Puck.

The group jumped when Puck's phone beeped.

_"Nothing."_

The group moaned.

"We're not getting anywhere." Finn said.

They waited for a few minutes and they saw Quinn walk past. Quinn also didn't find anything.

"I don't think we're going to find anything." Mercedes said.

"Look!" Tina gasped and pointed towards the house.

They looked over to see 3 boys walk out of the house. They walked out and got into the car.

"That's them!" Tina whispered as the group hid behind the trees trying not to be spotted.

Puck got his phone out and called Mike. "Guys split up! Their leaving the house."

"What about Quinn and Santana?" Tina said.

"I text them." Finn said. "Their together they'll be fine."

They watched as the car drove out of the driveway and went down the road.

"Did any of you notice anything?" Finn asked

All of them shock their heads.

"I think we should go. We have been here for ages and they might not be back for hours." Tina said.

Mercedes sighed. "Your right. We should call the other and tell them to call this off."

Before leaving, Finn took one last look at the house. He prayed that he would see something. Anything that could tell him where Rachel is. There was nothing.

x

Two hours later the group were sitting in Mercedes sitting room. All of them were disappointed that they cane out with nothing.

"I don't think were going to find Rachel on time for her birthday." Tina sighed.

"I can't believe we came out with nothing." Quinn said.

"So that's it?" Santana said. "We're just giving up?"

"What else can we do?" Mike said. "We spied on them all morning and came back with nothing."

"Who was the third boy who came out of the house?" Tina asked.

"That could have been Mark's brother." Mercedes said.

"I have an idea." Puck said.

"Oh God." Santana said.  
"Not another idea." Mercedes said. "First you wanted to spy on them. Now what?"

"Believe me, It isn't bad." Puck said as he took out his phone. "This will help us come up with another idea to find Rachel."

The group watched as Puck left the room.

x

Over an hour later the group were still in Mercedes sitting room. They heard a knock on the front door.

"Who could that be?" Tina said.

"It's my new idea." Puck said as he got up and went into the hallway.

The group heard the front door open. Then Puck came in with a familiar face.

"Lauren Zizes?" Santana said.

"I don't mean to be rude but how can Lauren help us?" Tina asked.

Lauren stopped going to Glee practice after Rachel went missing.

"I got to know Lauren very well since I asked her to join Glee." Puck said. "I think she could think of a plan to help get Rachel back."

The group nodded. Lauren sat down and the group explained the situation to Lauren and told her about their evidence against Mark and Lucas.

"What do you think we should do?" Tina asked.

"The problem is you guys were watching the house all day. Rachel might have never been there." Lauren said.

"We know that." Mercedes said. "We were there looking for anything that could help us find her. Or something that could get the police to question them."

Lauren nodded. "The thing is, if Mark and Lucas knew what they were doing they would have covered up the murder. They would have hid Rachel's body somewhere and destroyed any evidence."

"So your saying there's nothing we can do?" Quinn asked.

"I never said that!" Lauren said. "There's other ways we can find out. I'll think of another plan."

Mercedes nodded. "Thank you, Lauren."

x

At 11 o'clock that night the group were still in Mercedes house. They were just talking. They had the TV on but none of them were watching it. They were all waiting for the parents to come and get them, since all of them walked to Mercedes house. Even the member who could drive walked, not wanting to risk driving in the snow.

"Hey what's that on the TV?" Sam asked.

The group looked at the TV to see a news report.

"Mercedes turn it up." Artie said.

Mercedes turned it up and the group looked at the TV.

_"Police in Lima, Ohio are asking for help from the public after Ugg Boots that may have belonged to missing Rachel Berry were found in Riverview Park. They were found at 5 pm this evening. The light brown Ugg Boots that match the pair Rachel was wearing when she disappeared were found beside the bushes in the park. It's not yet known whether or not the boots belong to Rachel but the police are doing tests to confirm it. Police believe Rachel was killed the night she disappeared. Riverview Park has been closed down while the police search for anything that could help them find the body of Rachel Berry."_

"Riverview Park?" Quinn said to herself.

"That's right around the corner from Lucas and Mark's house." Tina said.

"That's it!" Santana said. "How much more evidence do they need?"

"We have to go to the police." Finn said.

"We can't go now." Mercedes said. "It's past 11 o'clock and all of you are going home now."

"What are we going to do?" Mike said.

"Tomorrow morning all of you come here." Mercedes said. "We are going to skip school tomorrow we'll go together."

"Maybe they will finally do something about Mark and Lucas." Puck said.

The group sat there in silence for a while.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Here's Chapter 13. Again I'm sorry for any mistakes. :) Enjoy! ;)**_

**Monday, December 13th 2010**

The group were in Mercedes house. They were waiting for Quinn to arrive then they could leave for the police station. It was 10 o'clock. The group went to Mercedes house after her parents left for work. No one knew they were skipping school.

Mercedes heard a knock on the front door. She got up to answer it. She opened the door and say Quinn standing there.

"Have you seen the news?" Quinn asked.

"No." Mercedes said back.

Quinn quickly ran into the sitting room and turned on the TV.

"What's going on?" Mercedes asked.

Quinn turned on the News Station. "Just watch."

The group looked at the TV.

_"After doing DNA tests on the Ugg Boots found in Riverview Park yesterday, Police in Lima Ohio confirmed that the boots did belong to missing 15 year old Rachel Berry. Riverview Park will remain closed while police search for more evidence."_

"They belong to Rachel." Tina said.

"That's it! They have to question them!" Santana said. "We have enough proof."

"We better go." Mercedes said.

The group got ready and left the house.

x

The group ran into the police station. They saw Officer Sheridan standing at the front desk.

"Officer Sheridan!" Mercedes shouted as they ran over.

"You have to question Mark and Lucas." Quinn said when they got over to Officer Sheridan.

Officer Sheridan sighed. "Not this again."

"Rachel's boots were found in Riverview Park." Santana said. "That's right around the corner from where they live."

"I'm sorry guys." Officer Sheridan said. "We can't do anything."

"You have to do something." Tina said.

"They drive the same car that was in the CCTV. They had a reason to take Rachel. They threatened us." Puck said. "Now her Ugg boots were found around the corner from their house and you still can't do anything?"

"Look, I know you guys are upset." Officer Sheridan said. "I wish there was more I could do but we didn't find their DNA on the boots. There's not enough evidence."

"Did you find anyone's DNA?" Finn asked.

"Only Rachel's DNA." Officer Sheridan said. "We're still doing tests."

Officer Sheridan hated the seeing the upset look on their faces. "I'm sorry. You guys have to let this go and leave it to us."

The group watched as Officer Sheridan walked away.

x

"Let it go and leave it to us?" Puck said as they walked home. "Why should we leave it to them when they have no idea what their doing?"

"This is a total joke." Santana said. "Their job is to find Rachel how can they do that is they won't do anything about the proof we have?"

"We should just give up." Tina said.

"We can't give up on Rachel." Said Finn.

The group looked at him.

"We tried, Finn." Mercedes said. "Their nothing else we can do."

"I guess it's time to let Rachel go." Quinn said, sadly.

"You guys can give up on her. I'm not." Finn said. "It's my fault she was taken. It's my fault they killed her. If I took Rachel home that night she would still be here."

"Finn, we all want Rachel back." Puck said. "The last thing we want to is let her go."

"You don't understand how important it is to me to bring Rachel home." Finn said.

"It's important to all of us." Tina said.

"I never got to apologize for being so mean to her." Quinn said.

"I told Rachel we only pretended to like her. I can never tell her that I didn't mean it." Santana said. "I also told her about what happened between me and you. I'll never get the chance to apologize for hurting her like that."

"I'll never get to tell her how talented I thought she was." Brittany said.

"I know you all want to apologize to Rachel. I'm the reason she's missing." Finn said. "She thinks I hated her. All because I forgot to bring her home. Rachel will never know how much I love her and how sorry I am for leaving her."

The group watched with teary eyes as Finn walked away.

x

At 4:30 pm Puck was in Shelby's house. He played with Beth the whole time he was there. He took her upstairs to get her ready for her evening nap. Once she was asleep Puck went back downstairs to Shelby and down next to her on the couch.

"Is Beth okay?" Shelby asked.

"She's fine." Puck said back. "She fell asleep straight away."

Shelby gave him a weak smile. "Thank you for taking care of her."

"No problem." Puck said. "How are you feeling?"

"Awful." Shelby said back. "The police are searching the park for Rachel's body. They think her killers buried the body somewhere."

"I know how you feel. Everybody at Glee miss her." Puck said.

"You were so lucky that you got to know Rachel." Shelby said.

Puck nodded. "She was amazing."

"I use to talk to her while I was pregnant." Shelby said. "When I would talk to her she would kick. That was her way of answering me."

Puck blinked back tears. Shelby continued talking.

"I thought about her everyday. On her birthday I would try to imagine what she was doing to celebrate it."

Puck let a tear fall as he listened to Shelby.

"I let go her at birth. I finally found her and I let her go again." Shelby said as tears fell. "Now she's gone forever."

Shelby put her hand over her face as she started sobbing. "I never got to know her. Someone evil person had to kill her. She's my little girl!"

Puck wrapped his arms around Shelby as she sobbed into her hands. Puck held her like that for a few minutes until he felt a vibration in his pocket. He took his phone to see he had one new message.

_"I came up with a new plan. Meet me in the choir room tomorrow morning before class with the rest of the Glee Club, x Lauren."_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Here's chapter 14. Review and tell me what you think. ;)**_

**Tuesday, December 14th 2010**

"Why does Lauren want us here?" Tina asked.

Puck was standing at the choir room door. "She has a new plan to find Rachel."

"Where is she?" Quinn asked.

"Here she comes now." Puck said as he opened the door. The group watched as Lauren walked in.

"Grab a chair." Puck said as he went over and sat down.

Lauren got a chair and sat down on front of the group.

"What's the plan?" Mercedes asked.

"I spent all last night doing some research." Lauren said.

"What kind of research?" Santana asked.

"Well lucky for us all of the Vocal Adrenaline members have public Facebook pages." Lauren said.

The group gave her a confused look.

Lauren continued talking. "Tonight the Vocal Adrenaline members are having a party. Everyone is going, including Mark and Lucas."

"So they won't be home but Mark's brother will be." Mercedes said.

Lauren smiled. "Mark's brother is out of town for the next few days. He left on Sunday night. Won't be back until Friday."

"Where is this party?" Finn asked.

"Carmel High School." Lauren said. "In the sports hall."

"So what are we going to do?" Artie asked.

"We're going to sneak into their house while their at the party." Lauren said.

"What?" The group shouted.

"Shh keep your voices down." Lauren said.

"Break into someones house?" Quinn said. "That's worse then Puck's idea."

"It's also dangerous." Tina said.

"Why are we even going to break in?" Mike said. "You said yourself that Rachel probably wasn't in the house."

"We are not going in to find Rachel." Lauren said. "We are going in to find evidence."

"You also said they might have destroyed the evidence." Santana said crossing her arms.

"True. We're going to look for the things the police didn't find yet." Lauren said.

Tina gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"I mean where going to look for the murder weapon, Rachel's clothes. Anything that could tell us if they killed her." Lauren said back.

"Your more crazy then Puck." Quinn said.

"This is so stupid." Sam said. "We could get arrested or killed."

"This could be our last chance." Lauren said. "Puck, do you think you can get the lock of the door open?"

Puck nodded. "I can try."

"Okay, Raise your hand if you can drive." Lauren said.

Puck, Finn, Mike and Sam raised their hands.

"Okay. All of us can't go in. Puck, since you can work the lock your going in. Does anyone else want to go in?" Lauren asked.

"I'm going in." Finn said. "I want to do whatever it takes to find Rachel."

Lauren nodded. "Anyone else?"

"I'm going in." Mercedes said.

Quinn and Santana looked at each other.

"Me and Santana are going." Quinn said.

The group looked at them.

"I thought you both hated Rachel." Mercedes said.

"We never got to apologize." Santana said. "We want to find her."

"Okay here's the plan." Lauren said. "Puck, Santana, Quinn, Mercedes and Finn are going to go in Puck's car. Me, Kurt and Mike will go together. We're gonna keep look out on the house. Artie, Brittany, Sam and Tina you are gonna wait on the main road leading into the Riverview estate and tell us if their coming back."

"This is crazy." Tina said.

"This could bring Rachel home." Finn said.

"Okay. We're all going to meet up here at 6 o'clock tonight." Lauren said. "Finn, Puck, Mercedes, Santana and Quinn, I'm just warning you if you find anything it might not be pretty."

Mercedes nodded. "We understand."

Lauren got up and walked to the door. "Everyone wear black. Quinn, Santana and Mercedes tie your hair back when you go in."

The group watched as Lauren left.

"We're really going to do this?" Tina asked.

"We have lost it." Puck said.

x

Later that night Lauren, Mike and Kurt were sitting in Mike's car. They saw Lucas and Mark leave the house. They watched as the silver Honda Civic drove out of the garden. Lauren used her own phone to stay in contact with group going into the house. She used Mike's phone to stay in contact with the group who were outside the estate.

"Are they gone?" Lauren said though Mike's phone.

"They just left the estate." She heard Sam say.

Lauren waited a moment before she talked into her phone. "Okay guys. It's safe to go in."

Lauren watched as Puck's car drove up to the front of the house.

"Puck you go first. The others can follow." Lauren said.

x

"I don't think I can do this." Quinn said while taking deep breaths.

"You want to go to Lauren, Mike and Kurt?" Mercedes asked.

Quinn shook her head. "I have to do this for Rachel."

"Just stay beside me and you'll be fine." Santana said as she took Quinn's hand.

"Okay. I'm going to open the lock. I'll give you the signal to come in." Puck said as he got out of the car.

Puck quickly ran to the front door. The group watched as he messed around the lock. He turned around and used a hand signal to call them over once the door was open. The four members got out of the car and quickly ran into the house.

"We could go to jail for this." Quinn whispered.

"Kidnap and murder is more serious then breaking in." Puck whispered back. "Besides I much rather be arrested for this then see them two getting away with murder."

"Where do we start?" Santana whispered.

"Me and Mercedes will search down here. Finn, Quinn and Santana search upstairs." Puck whispered. "Remember don't touch or move anything. No one can know we're here."

Quinn, Santana and Finn quietly went upstairs while Mercedes and Puck started searching the downstairs area.

x

While searching the bedrooms Santana went over and opened the wardrobe.

"What are you doing?" Quinn said.

Santana looked around. Carefully trying not to move anything. "I'm looking for Rachel's clothes."

Santana moaned when she didn't find anything. "If you were covering up a crime where would you hide the evidence?"

"Under the bed?" Quinn suggested as she got down on the floor and checked under the bed.

"Well?" Santana asked.

Quinn sighed. "Nothing."

The two girls went into Finn, who was in the other room.

"Did you find anything?" Quinn asked.

Finn shook his head sadly.

They search upstairs for a few more minutes. They found nothing and decided to go back down stairs.

x

"I searched everywhere in the sitting room." Mercedes said as she walked into the kitchen. "There's nothing."

Puck was looking the press trying to find some clues. "I found nothing."

"Maybe they found something upstairs?" Mercedes said.

"Sorry." Santana said as she walked into the kitchen with Quinn and Finn. "We searched everywhere and found nothing."

"There has to be something here." Puck said.

"We should go back outside." Mercedes said. "There's nothing else we can do."

Quinn turned around and looked at the door that was under the staircase. She noticed something under the door. She took a closer look and realized it was a light.

"Look!" Quinn said as she pointed to the door. "There's a light."

The group turned around and looked at the door.

"We didn't check there." Mercedes said.

Santana ran over, opened the door and looked inside. "This is the staircase to the basement."

"Should we check?" Mercedes said.

The group nodded and slowly started walking down the staircase. The boys held their breath while the girls held hands. Mark and Lucas forgot to turn off the light. The group could see more as they got further down. What they saw next shocked them.

Puck gasped and covered his mouth.

Mercedes, Quinn and Santana started crying.

Finn started sobbing. He fell backwards on the staircase and screamed. "Oh God! No!"


	15. Chapter 15

_**OMG! Chapter 14 got over 40 reviews! Wow thank you so much! At first I thought I was dreaming! I really enjoyed reading them. :) I'm planning on making a thank you video for you all! ;) Seriously I couldn't believe how many reviews the last chapter got! It's amazing! Thank you so so much!**_

_**Anyways now I want you all to review again and tell if you like this chapter and tell me your reaction! :D I spend hours working on this! :) ENJOY! ;)**_

**Tuesday, December 14th 2010**

_Puck gasped and covered his mouth._

_Mercedes, Quinn and Santana started crying._

_Finn started sobbing. He fell backwards on the staircase and screamed. "Oh God! No!"_

They were to shocked to move. It was almost like they were frozen. On the basement floor they saw Rachel's lifeless body. Her hands were tied behind her back and her ankles were tied together. There was a piece of tape over her mouth and a blindfold covered her eyes.

Puck quickly ran down the staircase and over to Rachel.

"Is she dead?" Quinn sobbed.

Puck carefully put his hand on Rachel's arm. "Her skin is freezing."

"Oh God!" Santana cried. "She's gone."

Finn was a crying mess on the staircase.

Mercedes was a trying to control her tears. "We should go upstairs."

Mercedes started walking up the staircase. Puck put one arm around Quinn and the other arm around Santana. He helped them walked up the stairs as both girls sobbed.

He looked back at Finn. "Are you coming?"

Finn shook his head. "I want to stay with her."

Puck nodded and took Quinn and Santana upstairs.

Finn slowly walked over to Rachel's body. He kneeled down beside her and looked at her. She was wearing the dress and tights she wore the night she went missing. Only now they were now torn and dirty. Her arms were covered bruises and cuts. She had a nasty cut on the side of her forehead. He couldn't see all of Rachel's face due to the blindfold and tape. The parts of her face he could see had small scratches and dry blood. Finn ran his fingers through Rachel's tangled hair.

"Oh Rachel." Finn said. "What have they done to you?"

"Rachel, I'm so so sorry." Finn said while tearing up. "I never meant to leave you there. I promise I did go back to look for you. I never wanted you to get hurt. I was meant to look after you and I let you down. I'm sorry Rachel. Now your gone forever."

Finn let out a sob. He knew the most important thing at a crime scene was not to move the body, but Finn didn't care. All he wanted to do was hold Rachel in his arms. He carefully lifted Rachel into his arms and rocked her back and forth.

"I love you so much, Rachel." Finn sobbed as he held Rachel close.

Rachel's face was against Finn's neck. He held her like that for a minute until he noticed something on his neck.

He quickly lay Rachel back down on the floor. He put his hand under Rachel's nose. He gasped when he felt Rachel breathing.

"Rachel?" Finn said as he quickly took off the blindfold. Rachel's eyes were closed. "Rachel? Can you hear me? Can you open your eyes?"

Nothing happened.

"Rachel?" Finn said again as he gently shook Rachel. "C'mon Rachel. Open your eyes. You can do it. I know you can."

Finn held breath for a moment. He gasped when he saw Rachel's eyes slowly open.

Rachel tried to say Finn's name but she couldn't cause of the tape on her mouth.

"Rachel. Thank God" Finn said as he kissed Rachel on the cheek. "I'll be right back."

Finn quickly ran upstairs.

x

Quinn, Santana, Mercedes and Puck were standing in the hallway. Puck stood there in silence. Mercedes Quinn and Santana continued sobbing.

"I can't believe she's really gone." Santana sobbed.

The group held each other and cried for a moment.

"We should go and tell the others." Quinn said as she wiped her tears.

The other three nodded. They were about to leave when Finn ran up.

"Finn? What's wrong?" Mercedes said.

Finn took a moment to try and catch his breath. "Rachel's alive."

"What?" Quinn said.

"Finn, Rachel's gone." Puck said.

"She's not! She's breathing and she opened her eyes! Come see!" Finn ran back to the basement.

"Mercedes, go outside and get the blanket that's in the back seat of the car." Puck said before running to the basement with Santana and Quinn. Mercedes ran to the car.

x

They ran straight over to Rachel when they got to the basement. They were shocked to see Rachel awake. They got down beside Rachel. Rachel had tears falling from her eyes.

"Don't cry, Rach." Finn said. "Your safe now. I'm going to lift you up. Okay?"

Rachel nodded and Finn lifted her into a sitting position. Quinn put her arms around Rachel to support her.

"I'm going to take this tape off your mouth. This might hurt a tiny bit." Finn said before slowly taking off tape.

Rachel started crying once the tape was off her mouth.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. They could hear the fear in Rachel's voice.

"We're getting you out of here." Puck said back.

"I'll un-tie her hands." Finn said. "Puck, you un-tie her ankles."

Puck nodded and started to un-tie Rachel's ankle. He only moved her legs a tiny bit. Rachel started let out a loud cry.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked as he stroked Rachel's hair.

"It hurts." Rachel cried while looking at her legs.

"Your legs hurt?" Puck asked. Rachel nodded.

"Is it just me or does Rachel's legs look swollen?" Quinn asked.

Santana leaned in to take a closer look. "They are a bit swollen."

Mercedes quickly ran back down with a blanket.

Puck and Santana carefully un-tied Rachel's ankles.

"Can you wiggle your toes, Rach?" Santana asked.

Rachel tried but she couldn't. She started crying. "No I can't."

"Can you move your fingers?" Finn asked. Rachel nodded.

"I'm scared." Rachel said as Finn un-tied her hands.

"We know, Rachel." Quinn said. "We won't let anything happen. You'll be fine."

Once Finn un-tied her hands Rachel wrapped her arms around Finn's neck. Finn pulled her onto his lap.

"We have to call the police and an ambulance." Santana said.

"We can't wait for the police." Mercedes said. "What if those two come back before the police get here?"

"We have to get Rachel to a hospital now." Quinn said. "She's in pain."

"We can take her in the car." Finn said.

Santana nodded. "Lets get out of here."

Mercedes got the blanket and wrapped it around Rachel. "She's going to freeze if we bring her outside in nothing but a dress and tights."

"Let's go." Mercedes said as they went upstairs.

"I'll call Lauren." Puck said as he took out his phone.

Finn carefully lifted Rachel up and carried her outside.

x

"They have been in there to long." Kurt said. "What if something bad happened?"

"Like what?" Mike said. "No one's home."

"If their not out in 10 minutes one of us has to go in." Lauren said. "Mark and Lucas will be back soon."

They got distracted when Lauren's phone started ringing.

"It's Puck." Lauren said as she answered it. Mike and Kurt listened as Lauren talked down the phone. They were starting to get nervous.

"Are they okay?" Kurt asked as Lauren hung up.

"They found Rachel." Lauren smiled.

"What?" Kurt said.

"Is she okay?" Mike asked.

"She's beaten up but she's awake." Lauren said. "Their taking her to the hospital."

"What are we going to do now?" Mike asked.

"Kurt, call the police. Mike, call the hospital and tell them their going there with Rachel. I'm going to call the others and tell the to contact Rachel's dads. We can all meet up at the hospital." Lauren said.

Kurt smiled through his tears. "We found her."

x

"Make it stop!" Rachel sobbed. She was lying on the back seat with her head resting on Finn's lap. Quinn and Santana were sitting on the floor in the back of the car. While Mercedes was sitting in the front seat while Puck was driving.

"Where does it hurt, Rachel?" Finn said.

"Everywhere!" Rachel said, crying hysterically.

"Rachel! Listen to me." Santana said. "Calm down, Stop crying and focus on your breathing."

Rachel nodded and started taking deep breaths. "What if they come back to get me?"

"We won't let them. Your safe now." Mercedes said. "Puck, can you drive any faster?"

"Incase you haven't noticed the roads are covered in snow and I don't want us to become car crash victims." Puck said back.

Rachel continued moaning in pain.

"We're nearly there, Rach." Finn said to her.

"Don't go to sleep, Rachel." Santana said. "You need to stay awake until we get to the hospital."

"I just want to pain to stop." Rachel cried.

"It will, Rachel." Quinn said as she held Rachel's hand tightly. "The doctors are going to take care of you and their going to make the pain go away."

"Okay." Rachel said.

x

By the time they got to the hospital Rachel was struggling to stay awake. Finn quickly carried Rachel into the hospital to see a group of doctors and the Glee club waiting for them. The other Glee members followed behind them.

"Is this Rachel?" The doctor asked.

Finn nodded. "Yeah. This is Rachel."

The doctor put his arms out to take Rachel. Rachel quickly turned away and held Finn tightly.

"It's okay Rachel. Your going to be fine." Finn said. "Their going to make the pain go away. I'll be here waiting for you. Okay?"

Rachel nodded.

"Take good care of her." Finn said as he gave Rachel to the doctor.

The doctor smiled. "We will."

Finn gave Rachel a kiss. "I love you Rachel."

"I love you too." Rachel said before the doctor took her away.

Finn watched as the doctor carefully put Rachel onto stretcher and took her away.

"We found her." Tina said with a smile. They pulled each other into a group hug.

The group let go and saw Hiram and Leroy Berry walk in with Officer Sheridan and a few other officers.

"Guys, what's going on?" Hiram asked.

"We found Rachel." Quinn said smiling.

"What?" Leroy said.

"Where did you find her?" Officer Sheridan asked.

"Lucas King and Mark Evans basement." Mercedes said.

Officer Sheridan turned to the other Officers. "We have to go there now."

The group watched as the Officers left.

"Where's Rachel now?" Hiram asked.

"The doctors took her away." Finn said.

Hiram started to get worried. "Is she okay?"

"She was a bit beaten up when we found her." Puck said. "She was awake and was talking to us."

The two men looked at them in shock.

"We don't know what to say." Leroy said.

Hiram pulled some of the kids into a hug. "Thank you."

Puck looked up at the clock. Since it was so late he decided he would contact Shelby tomorrow to tell her the news.

x

Over four hours later the group were still in the waiting area. They were all starting to get really worried.

"Do you think she's okay?" Santana asked.

"It's been four hours." Quinn sighed. "What's taking so long?"

The doctor came out and called Rachel's name. The large group stood up.

"Your all here for Rachel?" He asked.

Leroy nodded. "Yes doctor. We're her fathers and these are her friends."

"Is our little girl okay?" Hiram asked.

The doctor looked at his clipboard. "Well Rachel's breathing isn't great. She's breathing on her own but we put her on oxygen to help her. She has a few cuts and bruises. Both her legs are broken. Her left ankle is fractured. She had three broken ribs and two other ribs are fractured. Her right wrist is badly sprained. We found some small internal bleeding. We managed to stop it."

Hiram covered his mouth. "What did they do to her?"

"We're hoping Rachel can tell us when she wakes up." The doctor said.

"Is she going to be okay?" Leroy asked.

The doctor sighed. "It won't be an easy recovery. We're keeping Rachel in ICU tonight to keep an eye on her breathing. Rachel will need loads of physical therapy on her legs. Also she will be in a wheelchair for the next few weeks."

"Can we see her?" Hiram asked.

"She's not out of surgery yet." The doctor said. "I'll tell you know when she's out."

"Thank you doctor." Leroy said.

"You guys should go home and get some rest." Hiram said.

"You sure?" Santana asked.

Leroy nodded. "Yeah. Come back in the morning."

"Thanks again for saving her." Hiram said.

The Glee Club walked out together. Once they were off hospital grounds they all screamed and pulled each other into a massive hug.

"Thanks Lauren!" Finn said.

Lauren gave him a confused look. "Why are you thanking me?"

"Cause you came up the idea and we found Rachel." Tina said.

The group pulled each other into another group hug.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Here's Chapter 16! Thank's so much for the reviews. :) Let me know what you think ;) Enjoy!**_

**Wednesday, December 15th 2010**

It was 3:30 am. Hiram and Leroy were still in the hospital waiting room. They got contact from the police to say Mark and Lucas were arrested. Mark's brother was also arrested. Both men waited nervously for news on their only daughter. Both men ran over to the doctor when they seen him walk over.

"Any news on Rachel?" Hiram asked.

"She's in the ICU. She surgery went well." The doctor said. "Would you like to see her?"

Both men nodded and followed the doctor into the ICU. Both men gasped when they saw Rachel.

"She's very weak." The doctor said. "We're not sure when she will wake up."

Hiram carefully brushed Rachel's hair back. "Hey baby."

"Welcome home sweetie." Leroy said.

Hiram smiled at Leroy through his tears. "She's alive. We finally have her back."

x

The second Puck woke up that morning he took out his phone and dialed Shelby's number. He waited a moment for Shelby to answer.

"Hello?"

Puck smiled. "Hey Shelby. Have you seen the news?"

"No." Shelby said back. "Why?"

"Rachel was found last night." Puck said.

There was a pause on the phone. "What? Is she okay? Where was she found? Who found her?"

Puck smiled again. "The Glee club found her. Two Vocal Adrenaline member had her tied up in their basement. She has a few broken bones and had surgery but she's fine."

Shelby started crying. "Thank you Noah!"  
"It's okay." Puck said.

He stayed for a few minutes then hung up. He then got dressed and went to the hospital.

x

"Were your parents angry?" Tina asked.

"Furious." Quinn said back.

"Mine didn't know if they should be angry cause I did something dangerous or be happy cause I helped save Rachel." Santana said.

"I think that's the same for all of us." Sam said.

The large group walked into the hospital where they were greeted by Rachel's doctor.

"Your all Rachel Berry's friends?" He asked.

The group nodded.

"How is she?" Finn asked.

"Her surgery went really well. She's in the ICU." The doctor said.

"Can we see her?" Quinn asked.

The doctor nodded. "Only two at a time are allowed in. Also we don't know when Rachel will wake up."

The group followed the doctor into the ICU. When they arrived the group waited outside while the doctor went in.

"Rachel's friends are here." The doctor said. "Why don't you two go home for a while? We'll can you with anymore news."

Hiram and Leroy nodded.

"Thanks doctor." Hiram said.

They walked outside and saw the group.

"We seriously don't know what to think." Hiram said to the group. "What you did was so dangerous."

Santana nodded. "We know. At least Rachel's home."

"They said if Rachel was left there any longer she would have died." Hiram said.

"Mark and Lucas were very drunk when the police arrived. God only knows what they would have done to Rachel if she wasn't found." Leroy said.

"Thank you." Hiram said.

"Finn and Mercedes, you go in first." Leroy said.

Finn and Mercedes nodded and went into Rachel's room. Finn covered his mouth when he saw Rachel.

Rachel had tubes covering half her body. There was a bandage on the side of her forehead. There was a bandage on her wrist. Both of Rachel's legs had casts on them. Both casts covered the lower half of Rachel's legs. Rachel looked a lot better now that she was cleaned up and her hair was no longer tangled. She looked so tiny in the bed.

"What's she going to do when she wakes up?" Finn said. "How are we going to tell her she won't be able to walk for a long time?"

"She's strong, Finn." Mercedes said. "This won't be easy for her. She's going to need all the love and support she can get."

"It's not just her injuries. The police will want statements. How is Rachel going to cope with that?" Finn said.

"We're going to help her. She won't be in this alone." Mercedes said as she put her hand on Finn's shoulder.

"They starved her." Finn said. "Look how thin she is."

Mercedes nodded, looking at Rachel's very thin body. "Let's just be happy that she's home safe."

Finn stroked Rachel's cheek with his thumb. Mercedes took Rachel's hand.

"She looks so tiny." Mercedes said.

"Do you think she can hear us?" Finn asked.

"I honestly don't know." Mercedes said.

They sat with Rachel for a few minutes, Finn was hoping she would wake up or move. Nothing happened she just lay there.

"We better go and let the others see her." Mercedes said as she stood up.

Finn gave Rachel a kiss on her cheek and whispered to her. "Please wake up soon. I love you Rachel."

Finn took one last look at Rachel before leaving.

x

Quinn and Santana stood in Rachel's room in silence.

"Are we going to apologize now?" Quinn asked.

Santana shook her head. "I'm not apologizing until she wakes up."

Both girls went over and sat on Rachel's bed.

"I can't believe she survived." Quinn said.

Santana smiled. "Yeah. She's a fighter."

"The poor thing was probably terrified." Quinn said while holding Rachel's hand.

"Why did we have to be so mean to her?" Santana said.

"I always thought being pregnant was the worst thing I ever went through. That's nothing compared what they did to Rachel." Quinn said.

Santana reached over and stroked Rachel's hair. "Hurry up and wake up Rachel. Me, you and Quinn have a few things to talk about."

"Bye Rachel." Quinn said as she walked out with Santana.

x

Later that night Hiram and Leroy were sitting at Rachel's bedside waiting for her to wake up. They heard a knock on the door. Both men looked over to see Kurt standing at the door.

"Hey Kurt." Hiram said. "Come in."

Kurt smiled and walked in. "I had to sort out some school things out so I didn't get to see Rachel yet."

Leroy nodded. "She's knocked out. She hasn't moved all day."

"She's gonna wake up. Right?" Kurt asked nervously.

Hiram sighed. "We don't know. They said she would but her breathing isn't good. I honestly don't know when she will wake up."

Kurt nodded sadly and looked at Rachel. "She looks so small."

"We know." Leroy said.

"We're going to leave you and Rachel alone." Hiram said as he walked out with Leroy.

Kurt watched the men leave. He sat down on Rachel's bed and held her hand.

"Hey Rachel. It's Kurt." Kurt said. "I didn't know if you can hear me. I hope you can."

Kurt started stroking Rachel's hand with his thumb. "Welcome back Rachel. I can't believe your back. Your a real fighter Rachel. I'm sorry we made you feel unappreciated. I'm sorry we couldn't stop this from happening to you. Your amazing Rachel. If you can survive this, your going to be fine with your recovery. You can do this Rachel. Show them how strong you are."

Kurt's gasped when he felt Rachel squeeze his hand.

"Can you hear me Rachel?" Kurt said. "I'll be right back."

Kurt quickly in the hallway and saw Leroy and Hiram standing there.

"Rachel just squeezed my hand." Kurt said.

"Really? Is awake?" Hiram asked.

"She's not awake." Kurt said as he walked back in with Hiram and Leroy. "She can hear us."

"Hopefully that means she will wake up soon." Leroy smiled.

"I better go." Kurt said. He leaned over and whispered to Rachel. "Please wake up soon Rachel. Remember, show them how strong you are."

Kurt turned to Leroy and Hiram. "Thanks for letting me see her."

"No problem." Leroy said.

"We'll see you tomorrow." Hiram said.

Kurt smiled and left. Leroy and Hiram sat down by their daughters beside.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Here's chapter 17! Hope you all like it! Review and let me know what you think. :) Enjoy! ;)**_

**Thursday, December 16th 2010**

They were into the early hours of Wednesday morning. Rachel still didn't wake up. There was no sign of her waking up. Hiram and Leroy didn't leave her bedside. They took turns watching Rachel while the other one slept. Right now Hiram was watching Rachel while Leroy was asleep. Hiram was reading a book when he noticed Rachel was moving her head.

"Leroy! Wake up. She's moving." Hiram said as he got up. "I think she's waking up."

Leroy ran to the other side of Rachel bed.

Rachel started moving around and moaning in her sleep.

"Daddy!" She cried out.

"It's okay Rachel. Me and dad are right here." Leroy said.

Rachel opened her eyes and looked up at Leroy. "Daddy?"

Rachel sounded very weak. It sounded like she was whispering. Leroy and Hiram didn't care. They were just happy Rachel was awake.

"Where am I?" Rachel asked.

"It's okay princess." Hiram said, Rachel turned to face him. "Your in the hospital. Your going to be fine."

Both men pulled Rachel into a hug.

x

"A part of me wants to kill you for doing something so dangerous." Mr Schue said as he stood on front of the Glee club. "Another part of me wants to hug you cause you saved Rachel."

"I like the side that wants to hug us." Puck said.

"I'm really proud of you guys." Mr Schue said. "You all worked together to bring Rachel home."

The group smiled.

"I have never seen you all being so close." Mr Schue said. "Tina, Santana and Quinn, You three were sitting together is class this morning. I don't think I ever saw you sit together before. You all sit together at lunch now, you never did that before."

"I guess we got to know each other better over these past few weeks." Tina said.

Mr Schue nodded. "Just promise you will include Rachel when she comes back."

"We promise." Sam said. "We're not going to let Rachel out of our sight."

Mercedes took out her phone. "I just a text from Rachel's dad. She woke up this morning."

The group let out an excited scream.

"Mr Schue, we're going to visit her after school." Artie said. "Would you like to come?"

Mr Schue smiled. "I can't go today. I'm going to try and see her sometime next week. Thanks for asking."

"Hello everyone." Kurt said as he walked in.

"What are you doing here?" Mercedes asked.

Kurt smiled. "I have some good news. I'm moving back to McKinley."

"What about Karofsky?" Quinn said.

"My dad is going to sort something out with the principal." Kurt said, smiling. "Over these few weeks I realized how much I missed you guys. I'm not letting Karofsky stop me from being with my friends."

The groups ran over to Kurt and hugged him.

x

"Rachel, stop it." Hiram said when he saw Rachel pulling at the oxygen tube in her nose. He went over and pulled Rachel's hand away from her face. "I know you don't like it but you have to leave the tube alone. It's helping get better."

The doctor walked in and look at Rachel. "How's she doing?"

"She's fine." Hiram said as he looked at Rachel, who was now messing with the IV Line in her hand.

"Leave it alone Rachel." Leroy said as he moved Rachel's hands apart.

"She won't stop messing with the IV Line or the Oxygen Tube." Hiram said.

The doctor smiled and walked over to Rachel. "I know you hate the IV Line and Oxygen Tube, Rachel. There going to help you get better. We're going to take them out soon. Okay?"

Rachel nodded and turned to Leroy. "Daddy, Am I ever going to walk again?"

Leroy smiled. "Don't be silly, Rachel. Of course you will. It just won't be for another few weeks."

The doctor looked at Leroy and Hiram. "May I speak to you for a moment?"

The two men nodded and walked to the door with the doctor.

"The police were in contact with us this morning." The doctor said. "They want to question, Rachel over what happened."

"Can't that wait?" Hiram said. "Rachel just woke up. She still hasn't accepted her injuries or the fact she can't walk."

"We told them that Rachel isn't ready." The doctor said. "They said they have to talk to her soon so they can charge the boys involved."

"We will let them know when Rachel's ready." Leroy said. "We want her to get over her injuries before she talks about how she got them."

Rachel overheard most of the conversation. She closed her eyes as the memory came back.

x

_'He hates me.' Rachel thought to herself. 'I can't believe he left me there.'_

_Rachel folded her arms around herself to try and keep warm. She couldn't see cause it was so dark. She tried to walk close to the side of the road. A few minute's earlier she saw a Honda Civic drive by. Rachel was wearing no reflective clothing. She was afraid a car could hit her by accident. She turned around and saw a set of headlights behind her. Rachel just kept walking. She got very scared when she saw the car stop and someone got out. Not knowing what to do Rachel quickly ran into the wooded area._

_Rachel ran as fast as she could. She looked behind her and let out a cry when she saw the person chasing her. Rachel tripped over a fell to the ground, hitting her head off a rock. She felt blood pour down the side of her head. She started running again and took out her phone to call for help. She was just about to hit the button to call 911 when she felt the person put his arms around her. Rachel let out a scream and tried to get away from him. He managed to pull off Rachel's hat and it fell to the ground. He pulled Rachel's jacket causing the buttons to be pulled off. Rachel managed to take the jacket off and run away. She tried to call 911 again. The person behind her grabbed scarf and pulled her over to him. Rachel dropped her phone when she felt her scarf tighten around her neck._

_The man covered Rachel's mouth and dragged her to the car._

_"If you scream or try to get away I will kill you." He said before pushing Rachel into the back seat. He got in beside her and held her down on the seat so she couldn't get away._

x

Rachel let out a sob as the horrible memory came back. Hiram and Leroy turned around to see Rachel in tears.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Hiram said as he sat down on the bed with Leroy.

Rachel continued sobbing. Leroy wrapped his arms around Rachel.

"I'm scared, daddy!" Rachel sobbed. "Please don't let me go!"

"Shh Rach. It's okay. We'll never let you go." Hiram said.

Both Hiram and Leroy both lay there and held Rachel tightly.

x

Later that day Leroy was in the main hallway of the hospital when he saw the members of New Directions walk in.

"I have some good news." Leroy said. "Rachel was moved out of the ICU. So today you guys can all see her together."

"How is she?" Finn asked.

Leroy sighed. "She's okay. She's starting to get use to her injuries. She was really upset this morning. She just woke up I think she's feeling a bit better. You guys should go up. She's waiting for you."

Leroy gave them directions to Rachel room. The group went up to her room. Rachel smiled when she saw them come in.

Hiram leaned in and kissed Rachel on the forehead. "I'll be back in around an hour sweetheart. Love you."

Hiram smiled at the group as he walked out.

"Hey guys." Rachel said.

The group felt sad when they heard how weak Rachel sounded. They all went over to Rachel's bed.

Artie went over and held Rachel's hand. "How are you, Rachel?"

Rachel gave him a weak smile. "I'm fine. The doctor says I'll be in a wheelchair for while."

Artie smiled. "I'll help with it. Your going to be fine."

"I asked Santa to bring you home." Brittany said with a smile. "Artie said he couldn't bring you back but he did."

Rachel smiled. "Santa didn't bring me home, Brittany. He helped you find me."

Brittany smiled. She went over and hugged Rachel.

"Lauren, came up with the crazy idea that helped us find you." Mercedes said.

Rachel looked over at Lauren. "Really?"

Lauren smiled. "They didn't think it was crazy after they found you."

"Thank you so much." Rachel said as she hugged Lauren.

"Thank you all for saving me." Rachel said. "You risked your lives for me."

"Rachel, we're sorry we made you feel unappreciated." Mercedes said.

"Kurt told us that you dream about your own funeral." Sam said. "Rachel, your only 15. You shouldn't be thinking like that. We're sorry we made you feel like that."

Rachel smiled. "It's okay."

"Rachel, I'm sorry about everything. I'm sorry for calling you those mean names." Quinn said. "They were so hurtful. I promise I'll never call you those mean names again."

Rachel smiled and took Quinn's hand. "It's okay, Quinn. I forgive you."

Quinn smiled and hugged Rachel.

Santana walked over to Rachel's side. "I'm sorry too, Rachel. I'm sorry about those mean and hurtful things I said to you. I'm sorry about all the drama I caused between you and Finn."

Rachel felt tears come to her eyes. "I thought you hated me."

"Rachel, I don't hate you." Santana said. "I'm sorry I told you that we only pretended to like you. The truth is we all love you. I regret saying those awful things."

Rachel started crying and Santana held out her arms.

"C'mere." Santana said as she pulled Rachel into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." Rachel said, still crying. "I forgive you."

Santana let go and wiped away her own tears. "I'm sorry I made you cry."

Rachel smiled. "It's okay. You didn't make me cry. I just thought you all hated me."

"Rachel, we all adore you." Kurt said.

Mercedes nodded. "Yeah we love you."

"We missed you so much." Puck said. "You really are a fighter."

"I missed all of you." Rachel said. "I thought no one was going to save me."

"Rachel, I'm sorry I left you there." Finn said. "I forgot I had to take you home. I went back to get you but it was to late. I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

"I thought you left me there cause you hated me." Rachel said.

"I could never hate you, Rachel." Finn said. "I'm so sorry for what happened. I love you."

Rachel smiled. "I love you too."

Finn pulled Rachel in for a hug.

"Oh one more thing Rachel." Puck said.

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

Puck smiled. "Don't ever scare us like that again."

Rachel laughed. "I promise."

The group smiled. They sat around Rachel's bed and talked for the rest of the evening.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Here's chapter 18! :) I don't want you guys to worry when you read the end! I'm full of surprises! ;) Review and let me know what you think. ;) I want reactions! :) Enjoy!**_

**Friday, December 17th 2010**

Rachel sighed as lay back down after another coughing fit. She yawned as she got herself comfortable in her bed. Rachel had been up all night with a fever. She was feeling the effect of having very little sleep. She looked at the door and saw police officers standing there. Rachel knew they wanted to question her. This was the last thing Rachel wanted to do. She thought about using her acting skills to fake being sick. She knew it wouldn't work since was sick all night. She knew this interview had to be done. The sooner it was over the better. Rachel couldn't get the awful memories out of her head.

x

_"Who's she?" Lucas asked when he saw Mark and his brother, Josh walk in. Josh had Rachel in arms._

_"She's one of the lead singers of New Directions." Mark said._

_"So, why is she here?" Lucas asked, feeling very confused._

_"New Directions are nothing without her." Mark said._

_Rachel was squirming around, trying to get away from Josh._

_"Let me go!" Rachel screamed._

_Mark hit Rachel hard over the back of her head. "Shut up!"_

_Josh put his hand over Rachel's mouth._

_"Do you have any idea of how much trouble we're going to be in?" Lucas said._

_"We won't get in trouble cause no one is going to find out she's here." Mark said._

_"We're going to keep her in the basement." Josh said as he opened the door to the basement._

_He grabbed Rachel and dragged her down. He then pushed her onto the ground._

_"You two lost it." Lucas said._

_Rachel quickly got up and tried to run to the staircase. Mark grabbed her and slapped her across the face. Rachel fell backwards._

_"She has friends and family who are going to come looking for her." Lucas said._

_"They won't know she's here." Mark said._

_"I want my dads." Rachel sobbed to herself._

_"You can't always get what you want!" Josh shouted as he grabbed Rachel by her hair._

_"We're just going to have some fun with her." Mark said._

_Lucas rolled his eyes and went upstairs. Mark followed him._

_Josh went over to the storage closet and took out duct tape._

_"Just so you don't escape." He said as tied Rachel's hands to the pipes on the wall. He then put some tape over Rachel's mouth. "See you in the morning." He said. Rachel watched with tears falling from her eyes as Josh left and turned off the light._

x

Rachel snapped out of her memory when she saw her dads, her doctor and the police officers walk in.

"How are you feeling Rachel?" The doctor asked.

"My throat hurts but I'm okay." Rachel said.

Hiram put his hand over Rachel's forehead. "Well your fever is gone down."

"My poor little angel." Leroy said as he kissed Rachel's forehead. "Your so unfortunate. We only have you back and now your sick."

"I'm just happy I got sick after I was found." Rachel said.

"Rachel, these officers just want to ask you some questions." The doctor said. "Your dads are going to stay with you. Are you ready?"

Rachel took a deep breath and nodded.

x

After school the members of New Directions walked up the hospital corridor on their way to Rachel's room. They all froze when they saw the police walking out of Rachel's room. Hiram and Leroy saw them and walked over.

"Is everything okay?" Finn asked.

Hiram nodded. "They just had some questions for Rachel."

"Did they question the boys yet?" Santana asked.

Leroy nodded. "They said they were planning on letting her go."

"When?" Puck said. "Were they planning on letting Rachel go after she died?"

"Now that they have Rachel's statement those boys can finally be charged." Leroy said.

"Could you guys stay with her for awhile? Me and Leroy are just going home to get Rachel some things." Hiram said.

The group nodded and walked into Rachel's room.

x

When they walked in they saw Rachel sitting up in her bed crying onto her hands.

"What's wrong, Rach?" Quinn said.

"The police were here." Rachel said in between sobs. "I had to tell them everything."

Quinn rushed over to Rachel's side and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I never want to do that again!" Rachel sobbed.

"Shh, I know. You don't have to do it again." Quinn said as she rubbed circles in Rachel's back.

The other Glee member's went over to Rachel and pulled her into a group hug.

"You okay now?" Santana asked a few minutes later. Rachel nodded.

"C'mon Rach. Lie back down." Quinn said as she helped Rachel lie back.

"This Oxygen Tube is driving me insane." Rachel said as she started start pulling at the tube.

"Leave it, Rachel." Finn said. "It has to stay there until the doctors takes it out."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "You sound just like my dad."

"Boys, could you go outside for a second?" Quinn asked.

The boys gave her a confused look and walked outside.

"Why did you ask them to leave?" Rachel asked.

"I have to ask you something serious." Quinn said. "I knew you wouldn't like it if I asked on front of the boys."

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

"I'm not trying to upset you or anything." Quinn said as she took Rachel's hands. "Did any of them boys rape you?"

Rachel shook her head. "No, Quinn. They didn't."

"You sure, Rachel?" Mercedes said. "This is serious. You have to tell the truth."

"You don't have to be scared." Santana said. "You can trust us. We won't let anything happen."

"I swear. They didn't rape me. They just beat me." Rachel said.

"And starved you." Tina said, looking at Rachel's thin body. "Did they feed you at all?"

"They gave me bread and a glass of water every few days." Rachel said.

"Rachel, Why did you forgive me?" Santana asked. "I was so mean to you."

Rachel sighed. "Cause I nearly died. I don't want to die having you all as my enemies."

"We're sorry we made you feel like that." Quinn said.

"I think your really pretty and talented." Brittany said.

Rachel smiled and hugged Brittany. "Thanks Britt."

"I'll tell the boys to come back in." Mercedes said as she walked to the door.

x

A while later the Glee Club said their goodbyes to Rachel and they left.

"Finn?" Rachel called. Finn came back in. "Can you stay for a while?"

Finn nodded and sat down on Rachel's bed. "You okay?"

Rachel sighed. "We need to talk."

"About what?" Finn asked.

"Us." Rachel said. "Finn, I haven't forgotten about what happen before I was kidnapped. I know you didn't forget."

Rachel took Finn's hand. "Finn, I love you but what I did with Puck was wrong. I can't tell you how sorry I am."

"It's okay, Rachel." Finn said.

"No! It's not okay." Rachel said. "I hurt you Finn. Listen I'm not running away from the problem. I just can't cope with it right now. I just found out I can no longer walk for the next few weeks. This is too much for me."

"I lost you once, Rachel." Finn said. "I can't lose you again."

Rachel leaned in and gave Finn a kiss. "Your not going to lose me, Finn. I just need to get over what happened before I can start getting into relationships again. I'm really sorry."

Finn nodded. "Don't be sorry Rach. I understand."

"I'll always love you, Finn." Rachel said with a weak smile. "That will never change."

"I'll love you forever." Finn said.

"Friends?" Rachel said as she held out her hand.

Finn took Rachel's hand and gave her a weak smile. "Friends."

Finn looked at Rachel for a moment. "Rach?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry I left you there." Finn said. "I never wanted you to get hurt."

"Stop saying that." Rachel said. "You don't have to apologize everytime you see me. I forgive you."

Finn smiled and pulled Rachel in for a hug.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Alright everyone. I'm sorry for the long wait. I've been mega sick these past few days. I'm still not any better. So I apologize for any mistakes. I was very sick writing the ending and it's a bit rushed cause I didn't want to leave you all waiting. So no mean comments. This is a special chapter so review and tell me what you think. Enjoy. ;)**_

**Saturday, December 18th 2010**

_Lucas walked downstairs into the basement. He looked at Rachel who was tied up against the wall with tape over her mouth. Lucas walked over and kneeled down next to her. He untied her hands._

_"Don't scream." Lucas said as he took the tape of Rachel's mouth. "Be very quiet."_

_Rachel didn't try to run away. She didn't even scream. There was no point. They would just beat her again. She just sat there in silence._

_"You want something to eat?" Lucas asked._

_"I want to go home." Rachel said without looking at Lucas._

_Lucas hated the idea of holding the girl hostage. He knew terrible things would happen to both himself and Rachel if he tried to help Rachel escape._

_"Your going home soon." Lucas said._

_Rachel shook her head and started to cry. "Don't say that to me! I've been here for days and all you have done is beat me. Don't tell me I'm going home when I'm not."_

_Lucas didn't know what to say to her. Rachel had been with them nearly a week. Mark and Josh beat her every moment they got. Rachel was treated like a slave._

_"Rachel!" Mark shouted from the sitting room._

_Rachel got up and limped over to the staircase. She carefully went up the stairs trying not to put weight on her injured ankle. Her ankle was injured due to bring beaten. She reached the top and went into the sitting room. The curtains were closed. No hope of a anyone seeing her._

_"Put that in the kitchen." Josh said as he handed her a glass._

_As Rachel walked out Mark put his foot out. Causing Rachel to fall. Tears fell from Rachel's eyes when she felt pain in her ankle._

_"Don't you dare cry!" Mark shouted._

_Rachel quickly got up and went into the kitchen. Lucas watched her as he went upstairs. Rachel put the glass in the sink. She started crying when she thought about wanting to go home._

_"What have I told you about crying?" Mark said as he grabbed Rachel's arm._

_Mark slapped Rachel across the face. "Your crying gives everyone headaches."_

_Mark dragged Rachel out to the basement staircase._

_"Your so annoying. Now I know why no one saved you." Mark said before pushing Rachel down the staircase._

_Rachel lay at the bottom of the stairs. Feeling more pain in her ankle. She started sobbing in pain._

_Mark came down the stairs holding a long metal bar. "You think that hurt?"_

_Rachel closed her eyes and Mark held up the metal bar._

x

Rachel jumped up and looked around. She remembered she was in the hospital.

"It's over now." Rachel said to herself. "You were just dreaming."

Rachel lay back on the bed. She wanted nothing more to get these awful memories out of her head. She looked at her bedside table and saw a note. Rachel picked it up and read it. _'Rachel, just gone home to get you some things. Be back later, Dad.'_

Rachel sighed as she lay back in her bed. She hated being in hospital. There was nothing to do. Since Rachel was alone she had no one to talk to. She knew today was going to be a boring day. Today was meant to be her special day.

She heard a knock on her door and wondered who it was.

"Come in!" She shouted over. She was surprised to see who was at the door. "Mr Schue?"

"Hey Rachel." Mr Schue said as he went over and hugged her. "I missed you."

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

"Cause I didn't get to see you yet. Also I have something for you." He said as he gave Rachel a bag. "Happy Birthday Rachel."

Rachel smiled as she opened the bag.

"It's not much." Mr Schue said. "Just something you can use to pass the time. Your dads told me you would like these."

Rachel looked through the bag and saw her favorite books. "Thank you, Mr Schue." Rachel said. "You didn't have to."

"No problem. I wanted to." Mr Schue said.

Rachel gave him a weak smile.

"You okay, Rachel?" Mr Schue asked, getting worried.

Rachel nodded. "I'm fine. I just wish I was at home."

"Look Rachel, I'm sorry. No one wants to spend their Birthday in hospital." Mr Schue said. Rachel sighed.

"Did you get your wheelchair yet?" He asked. Rachel gave him a confused look and nodded.

"Well, how about we get you into your wheelchair and we can go for a walk outside? That way you won't spend all of your Birthday stuck in bed." Mr Schue suggested.

Rachel smiled. "Sounds great."

A few minutes later the nurse came in to sort out Rachel's Oxygen Tube. Mr Schue lifted Rachel out of the bed and put her into her wheelchair. Rachel put her coat on while Mr Schue put a blanket over Rachel's legs. Once everything was sorted they went outside.

"I can't get the hang of this." Rachel said as she pulled at the hand rims.

Mr Schue laughed. "You will get the hang of it, Rachel. This is your first time using the wheelchair. I'll push the wheelchair, you just relax."

Mr Schue went to the back of Rachel's wheelchair while Rachel put her hands on her lap.

"I could cope with breaking one leg." Rachel said. "Why did I have to break both of them?"

Mr Schue started pushing Rachel's wheelchair along the path. "It must be very frustrating."

"It's not fair." Rachel said. "I can't do anything by myself. I need help with everything."

Mr Schue stroked Rachel's hair. "I know Rachel. It's only for a little while. Your a strong girl."

"Thanks." Rachel said.

"I never told you this Rachel but I can see you being a huge Broadway star." Mr Schue said.

Rachel quickly turned around with a big smile on her face. "Really?"

Mr Schue nodded.

"Do you think being kidnapped and having two broken legs will get in way of me being on Broadway?" Rachel asked, nervously.

Mr Schue laughed and put his hand on Rachel's shoulder. "Don't worry, Rachel. That won't stop you."

They spent a while outside talking about Glee. Mr Schue took Rachel to her room and helped her get back into bed.

"Thank you, Mr Schue." Rachel said with a smile.

"No problem Rachel. Enjoy the rest of your Birthday." Mr Schue said as he gave Rachel a hug.

x

A half hour after Mr Schue left Rachel was curled up in bed reading one of her new books. She saw the door slam open and the members of New Directions run in.

"SURPRISE!" They all shouted.

Rachel let out a small scream. "You scared me."

"Happy Birthday Rachel." Quinn said as she gave Rachel a hug.

"Did you think we forgot?" Mercedes said.

"I didn't know you guys were coming today." Rachel said as she put her book away.

"No one should spend their 16th Birthday alone in a hospital room, Rachel." Santana said.

"That reminds me." Tina said as she held up a bag. "We got brought you a few things."

"We brought these because we didn't know what to get you as a present." Mike said.

"We all signed this card for you." Lauren said as she gave the card to Rachel.

"You didn't have to." Rachel said as Tina handed her the bag.

"Open it." Quinn said.

Rachel smiled and opened the bag. She gasped when she saw what the Glee club brought her. "My laptop."

"We also got your laptop charger, your iPod and your iPod charger." Sam said.

"Thank you." Rachel said with a big smile on her face. Rachel was happy to see her Internet cable was still plugged into the side of her laptop.

"Most of us here know how boring it is in hospital. Now you have something to keep you entertained." Santana said.

Rachel smiled. "You guys are awesome."

The group hugged Rachel. They stayed in her room and talked for a while.

x

An hour later Hiram and Leroy came up to see the Glee club sitting around Rachel's room.

"Hey guys." Leroy said.

"Hi Rachel's dads." Brittany said.

"We're going to leave you and your dads alone." Quinn said to Rachel as the group got up and left. "We'll be back later."

"How you feeling, sweetheart?" Leroy asked.

"I'm good." Rachel said with a smile.

"I'm sorry you have to spend your Birthday in hospital." Hiram said. "We know you wanted to go home."

"It's okay dad. I'm having a great Birthday." Rachel said with a big smile.

Leroy smiled and put his arm around Rachel. "I'm glad your enjoying your Birthday."

"Happy Birthday, Princess." Hiram said as he handed Rachel a box.

Rachel opened the box and covered her mouth when she saw the silver charm bracelet. "It's beautiful."

Hiram look it out of the box and put it around Rachel's wrist. "It has 16 charms on it."

"Thank you so much." Rachel said as she pulled her two dads in for a hug. "I love it."

"Honey, We're sorry you had to go through something so scary." Leroy said. "If I answered my phone you wouldn't have been kidnapped."

"Daddy, it's okay." Rachel said.

"Let's just be happy your home safe." Hiram said as he brushed Rachel's hair back.

Rachel smiled and wrapped her arms around her dad. Rachel felt safe when her dads hugged her.

x

The New Directions members were sitting in the hospital waiting room. They were talking when Puck saw a familiar face walk in.

"Shelby?" Puck said.

"Hey." Shelby smiled when she saw him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Rachel's dads wanted to talk to me." Shelby said. "Do you know where I can find them?"

"Their with Rachel right now." Puck said. "They should be here any minute."

Shelby nodded. "Thanks. Could you mind Beth while I talk to them?"

Puck smiled. "I'd love too."

Puck lifted Beth out of her stroller and sat her down on his lap. Shelby saw Hiram and Leroy walk over.

"Thanks for coming, Shelby." Hiram said.

"Can we talk to you in private?" Leroy said.

"Of course." Shelby gave Beth a kiss. "I'll be back in a minute."

Puck watched Shelby walk away.

"Is that our baby?" Quinn asked.

Puck smiled and nodded. "This is Beth."

Beth smiled at Quinn. Quinn smiled back and took Beth's hand.

x

"Before we start talking I want to apologize for losing it that day at the police station." Shelby said. "I was just worried about Rachel."

"I want to apologize too." Hiram said. "I shouldn't have snapped at you. I was just stressed."

Shelby nodded. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"We just wanted to know is your house wheelchair friendly?" Leroy asked. "Or do you have sleeping arrangements in the downstairs area?"

Shelby gave them a confused look. "Well, the downstairs area is wheelchair friendly. I have an empty bedroom downstairs. Why?"

"Well, Since Rachel broke both her legs she's going to need a lot of help. She needs help getting ready in the morning. She's needs someone to help her in and out of her wheelchair." Hiram said.

"We know you have a baby now. We want to ask if Rachel could stay with you?" Leroy asked. "She hasn't said anything but we know she doesn't like the idea of having me and Hiram taking care of her."

"I'd love to let Rachel stay with me." Shelby said. "What does she think of staying with me?"

"We were hoping you could talk to her and ask her." Hiram said. "She always talked about you during the summer. We think she would feel a little more comfortable with you."

Shelby nodded. "Okay I'll talk to her."

x

Rachel was sitting up in her bed with her laptop on her lap. She signed into her MySpace page for the first time since the end of November. She was amazed by the amount of comments on the video's of her singing. They only got the comments after she was kidnapped. Rachel clicked on the video of herself singing On My Own. She went into the comments and started reading them. _"Wow. She had an amazing voice. RIP." _Rachel looked at older comments. _"Omg! I saw her on the news! She's the girl who went missing. She was so talented. Hope they find her. x"_ Rachel couldn't believe that everyone thought she was dead. She took her attention away from her laptop when she heard a knock at the door. She was shock to see Shelby there.

"Shelby?" Rachel said.

Shelby gave her a weak smile. "Hey Rachel. Can I come in?"

Rachel nodded and closed her laptop. "Yeah off course."

Shelby walked in and sat on the side of Rachel's bed. Shelby felt really upset seeing Rachel like this. Both her legs in casts and the Oxygen Tube in her nose. "How are you doing?"

Rachel gave her a weak smile. "I'm okay, thanks."

They sat in silence for a moment before Rachel spoke up. "So how have you been since I last saw you?"

Shelby smiled. "I've been good. I stopped coaching Vocal Adrenaline. I'm working as a music teacher at the moment. I adopted a baby."

"You adopted a baby?" Rachel said.

Shelby nodded. "I adopted Quinn's baby."

"Wow." Rachel didn't know what to say. "I'm happy for you. Shelby, I'm not being rude but why did you visit me?"

"Well, I wanted to see how you were." Shelby said.

"I thought you said it was to late for me and you." Rachel said.

Shelby sighed. "Rachel, I thought it was to late cause your grown up now. You don't need me now. I thought me and you having a relationship now would me to hard for you."

"I maybe older now. I still need a mom. There's loads of things I don't like talking to me dads about." Rachel said.

"I realize that now." Shelby said. "Rachel, would you like to have a mother-daughter relationship with me?"

Rachel nodded. "I want my mom."

"How about we start over?" Shelby asked.

"I'd love that." Rachel said as Shelby pulled her in for a tight hug.

"Also I didn't forget." Shelby said as she handed Rachel a small box. "Happy Birthday."

"You remembered?" Rachel said as she opened the box.

Shelby laughed. "Yeah. I wasn't going to forget the date my daughter was born on."

Rachel saw that Shelby got her a necklace with a gold star on it. "Shelby, you didn't have to. Thank you."

"I wanted to." Shelby said. "Also we need to have an important talk. I was talking to your dads."

"And?" Rachel asked.

"They know that your feeling uncomfortable with your dads having to help you with everything." Shelby said. "I don't this isn't easy for you. Your dads think you would be more comfortable if I helped you."

"So they want me to live with you." Rachel asked.

Shelby nodded. "Only until your walking around again. Your going to see your dads everyday. Would you like to stay with me?"

Rachel nodded. "I really didn't want my dads to help me get dressed every morning. I'd love to stay with you, Shelby. What about your new baby?"

Shelby smiled and pulled Rachel into a tight hug. "You let me worry about that."

"Thank you Shelby."

Shelby smiled. "No problem, Sweetie."

Rachel smiled. This had to be her best Birthday ever.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Can I just say I was up all night writing this? Anyway hope you like it! Please review and tell me if you liked it. ;) (We're very close to 300 reviews! :D) Anyway Enjoy! ;)**_

**Sunday, December 19th 2010**

"Ready to go?" Leroy said as he looked at Rachel who was still lying in bed.

"I'm ready." Rachel said with a huge smile.

Rachel was smiling all day. Today she was finally going home. The doctors were very happy with her progress and said she could leave. Rachel had to go back every week for a check-up. Shelby and a nurse helped Rachel get dressed. Rachel was wearing a yellow top and grey tracksuit bottoms. Shelby was with the nurse going over all the medicine Rachel had to take. Leroy was getting Rachel's things ready while Hiram was putting Rachel's suitcases into Shelby's car. Leroy gave Rachel her jacket and Rachel put it on.

"C'mon princess." Leroy said as he lifted Rachel out of the bed and put her in the wheelchair. "You okay?"

Rachel nodded. "I'm fine."

Leroy kissed Rachel's forehead. "Remember baby, If your not happy with Shelby just call and you can come home."

"I'll be fine, daddy." Rachel said.

Shelby walked in, carrying a bag with Rachel's medicine. "You ready to go?"

Rachel smiled and nodded. Leroy pushed the wheelchair out of the hospital-room. They went to the main entrance where Hiram was waiting for them. Rachel said goodbye to her doctor and they went outside.

"Remember Shelby, Rachel is a vegan so she won't eat anything with meat in it." Hiram said.

"I'm a vegetarian, Hiram." Shelby said. "You don't have to worry."

"Thank you, Shelby." Hiram said. He went over to Rachel and pulled her in for a tight hug. "Remember Rachel, If you need anything just call us."

Rachel kissed Hiram on the cheek. "I promise I will."

Leroy lifted Rachel out of her wheelchair and held her close as he carried her to Shelby's car. He put her in the passenger seat and put her seatbelt on. While Hiram folded Rachel's wheelchair and put it in the back of Shelby's car.

Leroy leaned in and gave Rachel a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, Princess."

"I love you too, daddy." Rachel said.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said. Rachel nodded.

Leroy closed the car door and went over to Shelby and Hiram.

"Thank you, Shelby." Leroy said.

"No problem at all." Shelby said. "So you two are coming over at four o'clock tomorrow?"

The men nodded.

"Is that okay?" Hiram asked.

Shelby nodded. "Perfect. I'll see you then."

Shelby got into the driver seat. Hiram and Leroy watched Shelby's car drive away.

"I just have to collect Beth from day-care then we can go home." Shelby said.

Rachel nodded. "That's fine."

"You know my friend is a designer." Shelby said. "I was thinking about asking her if she could get you some clothes that will be more easy to put on with your casts. Would you like that?"

"That would be great. Getting dressed is a nightmare with the casts. It took about 15 minutes to put these on." Rachel said as she pulled at her grey tracksuit bottoms.

They stopped at the day-care centre and Shelby got her bag. "I'll be back in a minute."

Rachel quickly grabbed Shelby's hand. "Shelby, I don't want to be left alone."

Shelby's heart broke when she saw the terrified look on Rachel's face. "Oh sweetheart. Don't be scared. I'll only be a minute. I'll lock the doors and I can see you from the main door."

Rachel nodded. "Okay."

Shelby got out of the car and locked the door behind her. Rachel watched as she ran into the day-care centre. Rachel's hands her shaking. She kept her head down not wanting to look at people walking down the street. Rachel wasn't scared in the hospital because she knew nothing bad could happen there. Now she was terrified. She was alone. Before Rachel didn't mind being alone. She didn't think anything bad would happen the night she walked home from the Christmas Tree Lot. She ended up being kidnapped and was nearly killed. Rachel realized now that anything could happen. Rachel looked down and closed her eyes. She kept telling herself that she was okay and nothing bad was going to happen. Rachel didn't even notice Shelby coming back.

"I wasn't long. Was I?" Shelby said as she put Beth in her car seat.

When Beth was strapped into her seat, Shelby got back into the driver seat. Rachel was still shaking.

"You okay, sweetie?" Shelby asked.

"I'll be fine." Rachel said. "That was just my first time alone since I was kidnapped."

Shelby put her arm around Rachel. "Sorry Rachel."

"It's okay." Rachel said.

Shelby started the car and put her hands on the wheel. "We're going back to my house now. Okay?"

Rachel smiled and nodded.

x

"Your house is really nice." Rachel said as went into the hallway in her wheelchair.

"Thanks Rachel." Shelby said as she walked in behind Rachel with Beth in her arms.

They went into Shelby's sitting room. Rachel stopped her wheelchair next to Shelby's couch.

"Could you watch Beth while I get your suitcases out of the car?" Shelby asked.

Rachel nodded. "Sure."

Shelby carefully put Beth down on Rachel's lap. Shelby quickly went out to the car and got Rachel's suitcases. There was 4 suitcases. Shelby carried in two of them in and left them in the hallway. She then went out and got the other two. She went back into the sitting room to see Rachel talking to Beth. Beth was giggling.

"She's likes you." Shelby said. Rachel smiled.

"Would you like to see your room?" Shelby asked. Rachel nodded.

Shelby left Beth on Rachel's lap and she pushed the wheelchair into Rachel's room that was at the back of the house.

"I know it's not much but you can decorate it if you want." Shelby said.

"It's fine." Rachel said looking around the cream colored room. The room had a double bed, wardrobe, mirror and dressing table.

"So what do you want to do?" Shelby asked. "Do you want to watch TV? Or do you want to lie down for a while and get some sleep?"

"Watch TV if that's okay." Rachel said.

"Off course it's okay." Shelby said as she pushed Rachel's wheelchair into the sitting room. "You don't have to ask, Rachel. Just make yourself at home."

When they got into the sitting room Shelby put Beth into her play pen. She then lifted Rachel out of her wheelchair and lay her down on the couch.

"You comfortable?" Shelby asked. Rachel nodded.

Rachel stared at Beth. "It's really weird when you think about it. By adoption, Quinn and Puck's baby is my sister."

"That is a bit weird when you think about it." Shelby said as she sat down next to Rachel and turned on the TV. They watched the TV for over an hour.

"I'm going to get started with dinner." Shelby said as stood up. She got a blanket and put it over Rachel. "You look cold, sweetie."

"Thanks mom." Rachel paused for a second. "I mean Shelby. Sorry."

Shelby kneeled down next to Rachel and brushed her hair back. "Don't be sorry. Rachel, if you want to call me mom just do it. I have no problem with you calling me mom."

"Really?" Rachel asked.

Shelby nodded. "If you feel comfortable calling me mom then your welcome to. You don't have to keep calling me Shelby."

"Okay, mom." Rachel said. Shelby smiled and kissed Rachel's forehead. She then got up and walked to the kitchen.

She came back in 25 minutes later.

"Dinner will be ready in a little while." Shelby said as she sat down next to Rachel.

"Mom, can I talk to you?" Rachel asked as she sat up.

Shelby nodded. "Sure Rachel. What's wrong?"

"I'm really scared when I'm alone. I was okay in the hospital cause I knew there was doctors and nurses there." Rachel said. "I was so scared in the car. I keep thinking their coming back to get me and do something worse to me."

"Aw baby." Shelby said as she wrapped her arms around Rachel. "You went through a really scary thing. It's okay to be scared. You have to remember those boys are in jail now. They will never come near you again. You just have to take this one step at a time. I'll help you in whatever way I can."

Rachel smiled and rested her head on Shelby's shoulder. "Thank you mom."

Shelby smiled and kissed the top of Rachel's head.

x

"Okay. Beth is asleep." Shelby said later that night as she walked into Rachel's room.

Rachel was lying on the bed with her phone in her hand. "I just got off the phone to my dads."

Shelby smiled and nodded. She opened Rachel's suitcase. "Now we just have to get you changed then you can go to bed. What pajamas do you want to wear?"

Rachel leaned over and looked in the suitcase. "The pink ones with the yellow stars."

Shelby took out the pajama top and handed it to Rachel. Rachel changed her top while Shelby unfolded the pajama bottoms.

"These are 3 quarter length so they will be more easy to put on." Shelby said as she went over to Rachel.

Shelby lifted Rachel up while Rachel pulled the tracksuit bottoms below her waist. Shelby carefully tried to pull the tracksuit bottoms over Rachel's casts. Finally when Shelby got them off she got Rachel's pajama bottoms and started helping Rachel put them on.

"Thank you for your help, mom." Rachel said.

"No problem at all." Shelby said as she lifted Rachel and Rachel pulled up her pajama bottoms.

Shelby helped Rachel get under the covers. "You okay?"

Rachel nodded. "I'm fine thanks."

Shelby tucked Rachel in and gave her a kiss goodnight. "Goodnight angel. Just call me if you need anything during the night. I'll see you in the morning."

Rachel smiled and closed her eyes. "Love you mom."

"Love you too." Shelby said as she walked out and turned off the light.

Shelby went to her room and plugged her two baby monitors. One so she could hear Beth and the other so she could hear Rachel. Shelby smiled as she got under the covers and fell asleep.

x

_Rachel was lying on the ground of the basement in pain. Her legs and ankle really hurt. She was pushed down the stairs a number of times the night before. Rachel knew there was serious damage done to her legs. She heard footsteps and she looked up to see Mark walk down._

_"Get up!" He shouted._

_"I can't." Rachel said quietly._

_"I said get up!" Mark shouted even louder._

_Rachel started to cry. "I can't walk. My legs hurt."_

_"Your so annoying!" Mark said as he went over and pulled Rachel by the hair. _

_Mark held Rachel's hair and dragged her up the stairs. Rachel screamed at the pain in her legs. Mark covered her mouth. He dragged her into the kitchen and put duct tape on her mouth. He dragged her out to the back garden and pushed her face first into the snow. Rachel rolled over onto her back and sat up. She put her hand to her mouth._

_"Don't you dare take that off!" Mark said before going inside._

_Rachel looked around hoping someone will see her but there was no luck. Mark came back with a bucket. He threw freezing cold water over Rachel. She screamed cause of the cold. Off course no one could hear her cause of the duct tape. Mark brought Rachel back inside and threw her down the staircase. Rachel started sobbing. He went down and started kicking her. This went on for 10 minutes. Finally Mark left. Rachel lay on the ground, crying, in pain, shivering and unable to move._

x

Shelby jumped awake when she heard screaming coming from one of the baby monitors. She knew straight away it was Rachel. Shelby quickly got up and ran downstairs to Rachel's room. She turned on the light to see Rachel sitting up in her bed, sobbing into her hands. Shelby went over and sat down next to her.

"Rachel? What's wrong?" She said.

Rachel just wrapped her arms around Shelby and cried. Shelby rocked her back and forth and rubbed circles in her back. A few minutes later Rachel finally calmed down.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Shelby asked.

Rachel nodded. "Mom, I can't get these memories out of my head. Please make it stop."

Shelby held Rachel tighter. "Shh. Remember what I said, One step at a time. Your safe now baby. Your never going to see them again."

They sat their in silence for a while. Shelby just held Rachel as tears fell from Rachel's eyes.

"You should go back to sleep." Shelby said as she lay Rachel down.

"No!" Rachel said. "I'll have another nightmare. Please don't make me go back to sleep."

"Rachel, it's 2:30 in the morning. You have to go to sleep." Shelby said.

Rachel started crying again. Shelby got an idea.

"I'll be right back." Shelby said before running upstairs. She came back a few minutes later with Beth's baby monitor.

"How about I stay in here with you tonight?" Shelby suggested as she plugged the monitor into the wall. "Would that make you feel better?"

Rachel nodded. Shelby turned off the light and got into the bed beside Rachel. Shelby put her arm around Rachel and held her hand. "Goodnight Rachel."

"Goodnight mom. Thank you." Rachel said.

Shelby was only asleep for a few minutes when she heard Rachel's voice.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Rachel?"

Rachel sighed. "I can't sleep."

Shelby sat up and turned on the bedside lamp. "You want me to get you anything?"

Rachel shook her head.

"How about I tell you one of my stories?" Shelby said. "That might help you go to sleep."

"I want to hear one of your stories." Rachel said.

Shelby leaned back against the bed and lifted Rachel onto her lap. Rachel rested her head on Shelby's shoulder. Shelby held her daughter close.

"I'll tell you about my first date when I was 15. This is a really funny story..." Shelby said.

Rachel smiled as she listened to her moms story. She always wanted her mom to hold her and tell her a story. She felt safe in her mothers arms.

Shelby smiled as she told Rachel the story. The past 16 years Shelby always wanted to hold Rachel in her arms. She watched Rachel laugh through the story. Then she saw Rachel fall asleep in her arms.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Okay, I'm sorry for the really long wait. I've had a lot going on. I'm under a lot of stress right now. I know this isn't my best work. I wanted to update as soon as possible. So please don't say anything mean. Please tell me what you think. Enjoy.**_

**Monday, January 10th 2011**

"Rachel." Shelby said as she stroked Rachel's hair. "Rachel, it's time to wake up."

Rachel moaned as she rolled over. "Mom, what time is it?"

"Just after six o'clock." Shelby said as she put her arm around Rachel and helped her sit up.

Today was Rachel's first day of school since last November. Shelby had told her many times that she didn't have to go back straight away. Rachel wanted to go back.

"You okay, sweetie?" Shelby asked.

"I'm fine." Rachel said as she rubbed her eyes. "I'm just tired."

"You sure you want to go to school today?" Shelby asked.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah. I'm sure."

Shelby smiled. "Okay sweetie."

Shelby helped Rachel into the bathroom. She put covers on Rachel's casts and helped Rachel take a shower. When Rachel was finished Shelby gave her a bathrobe to put on. Shelby wrapped Rachel's hair in a towel and took the covers off Rachel's casts. She helped Rachel back into the bedroom and lay Rachel down on the bed.

"I'm just going to check on Beth." Shelby said as she walked out. Rachel nodded.

Shelby went into Beth's room to see her still asleep. She decided not to wake her. She gave her a kiss and went back downstairs to Rachel's room. Rachel took the towel of her head.

"What do you want to wear today?" Shelby asked.

"I don't mind." Rachel said.

Shelby went over to the wardrobe and started looking though the clothes.

"This is cute." Shelby said as she pulled out a blue dress with stars on it. "You want to wear this?"

Rachel smiled and nodded.

Shelby took a pair of dark blue leggings out of the drawer. Shelby's friend designed leggings that had buttons down the side of the legs. So putting them on was a lot more easy.

"Rachel you sure you'll be okay getting around in your wheelchair?" Shelby asked as she started helping Rachel get ready.

Rachel nodded. "I'll be fine, mom."

Shelby sighed. "Remember Rachel you don't have to go back today."

"Mom, My casts are not coming off for another 3 weeks. Even when they do come off I'll be in the wheelchair for at least 2 weeks." Rachel said. "I should just go back now and get it over with."

Shelby was nervous for Rachel. Rachel was still scared when she was alone. Rachel hated staying in the car by herself. She refused to stay in Shelby's house alone.

"Rachel you still get really nervous when your alone." Shelby said. "Will you be okay in school?"

Rachel nodded. "I'll be fine. I won't be alone."

"So how are you going to get to your classes that are not on the ground floor?" Shelby asked as she helped Rachel put on her dress and leggings.

"They have a wheelchair elevator." Rachel said. "Mom, please stop worrying. I'll be fine."

They sat in silence for a moment while Shelby helped Rachel get ready.

"Put your arms around my neck. I'll help you fix your dress." Shelby said.

Rachel wrapped her arms around Shelby's neck. Shelby helped Rachel stand up and she fixed Rachel's dress.

"Just be careful today." Shelby said as she got Rachel into her wheelchair.

"I will mom." Rachel said.

"You want me to do your hair?" Shelby asked. Rachel smiled and nodded.

Shelby kissed Rachel's forehead. "I'm just going to get Beth then I'll do your hair."

Shelby went upstairs to see Beth already awake. She carried Beth down to Rachel's room. Beth smiled when she saw Rachel. Shelby got some of Beth's toys and put them the floor for Beth. Shelby then got started with Rachel's hair.

"You excited?" Shelby asked as she brushed Rachel's wavy hair.

"Yeah." Rachel said with a smile. "I'm start to feel really nervous."

Shelby smiled as she brushed the sides of Rachel's hair back and put a blue ribbon in her hair.

"You look beautiful." Shelby said.

"Thank you." Rachel said back.

Shelby wrapped her arms around Rachel and looked at herself and Rachel in the mirror.

"I can't believe how much I look like you." Rachel said.

Shelby smiled. "I've spent years trying to imagine what you looked like. I can't believe I have you here with me."

Rachel smiled as she turned around and hugged her mom.

x

A 8:15 Shelby arrived at William McKinley High School with Rachel and Beth. Shelby got Rachel's wheelchair and unfolded it.

"You ready?" Shelby said. Rachel nodded. Shelby lifted Rachel out of the car and put her on the wheelchair.

"I'm just going to get Beth then we can go in." Shelby said as she put the safety strap around Rachel's waist.

"Hey Rachel." They heard someone say. They turned around to see Artie.

"Hey Artie." Rachel said with a big smile.

"Rach, do you want to go in with Artie?" Shelby asked.

Rachel nodded. "If it's okay with you."

"Off course it's okay with me." Shelby said as she kissed Rachel's forehead. "Have a great day Rachel. Just call me if you need anything. Your dads are coming over at 7 to see you."

"Okay mom. I love you." Rachel said.

Shelby smiled as she watch Rachel go with Artie. "I love you too."

"I'll show you where the wheelchair entrance is." Artie said.

Shelby watched to make sure Rachel got in safely. She saw Rachel turn around. She smiled and waved before going out of sight.

x

"So how have you been?" Artie asked. "I haven't seen you since before Christmas."

"I've been good. Still trying to get the hang of this wheelchair." Rachel said. "How have you been? Good Christmas?"

"I'm good." Artie said. "I had a great Christmas. What about you?"

Rachel smiled. "It was amazing. On Christmas day I spent the morning with my mom and then I stayed with my dads that night. Then I spent New Years with my mom and dads."

"Sounds nice." Artie said. "I'm glad we found you on time for Christmas."

Rachel smiled again. "I can't thank you guys enough."

"You coming to Glee today?" Artie asked.

Rachel sighed. "I don't know if I should."

"Please come." Artie said. "We thought we lost you. The rest of Glee club want to see you back in Glee."

Rachel nodded. "Okay then. I'll come."

Artie smiled. "Where is your class?"

"I have English." Rachel said. "It's just down the hall."

Artie nodded. "I have Math. I'll see you later."

"Bye Artie. Thank you." Rachel said as she went to class.

x

At midday Rachel was at her locker. She was tired after her morning classes. She was trying to reach a book that was at the back of her locker.

"Stupid locker." Rachel said to herself as she tried to pull herself up.

"What book do you want?"

Rachel turned around to see Quinn. "My Math book. The blue one."

Quinn nodded and took the book out of Rachel's locker.

"Here you go." Quinn said as she handed the book to Rachel.

"Thanks." Rachel said.

"Cute dress." Quinn said with a smile.

"Thank you." Rachel said smiling back.

"I haven't seen you in weeks." Quinn said. "How have you been?"

"I've been good." Rachel said.

"How's your first day back going?" Quinn said while leaning against the lockers.

Rachel sighed. "It's okay. It's really hard trying to get stuff out of my locker and getting to class."

Quinn nodded. "Do you have a copy of your class schedule?"

Rachel nodded. "It's in the left side of my locker."

Quinn looked into Rachel's locker to find the schedule. She finally found it and took it out.

"What do you want it for?" Rachel asked.

"Don't worry I'll give it back." Quinn said as she looked through it. "I'm sort out a schedule with the Glee Club so we can all take turns helping you between classes."

"You don't have to do that." Rachel said.

"I want to." Quinn said back. "I'll walk you to class."

Quinn went behind Rachel and pushed her wheelchair down the hallway.

"So your getting the hang of using the wheelchair?" Quinn said.

"Well I've gone the whole morning without crashing into a wall. I guess that's a good thing." Rachel said. Quinn laughed.

"So how's Beth?" Quinn asked.

"She's fine." Rachel said back. "She is adorable."

Quinn laughed. "I got to see her at the hospital. She's so cute."

Rachel smiled.

"Your coming to Glee today, right?" Quinn said.

"Artie already asked me." Rachel said. "I told him I was going but I'm not sure if I should."

"Why not?" Quinn asked.

Rachel sighed. "I don't know."

"Please come." Quinn said. "You haven't been there since last November. Everyone would really love to see you. You'll be fine once you get there. I promise."

Rachel nodded and smiled. "Okay, I'll come."

When they arrived at Rachel's Math class Rachel turned her wheelchair around to face Quinn.  
"Thank you, Quinn." Rachel said.

Quinn smiled. "No problem. I'm going to take you to your classes for the rest of the day. So don't leave until I arrive."

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked. "You seriously don't have to do that."

"Don't worry about it." Quinn said. "I'll walk you to Glee practice too."

"Thank you." Rachel said before going into the classroom.

x

"I really hope she likes this." Tina said as she hung up the balloons.

Santana walked in with four boxes of Pizza's. "If she starts crying I'll be able to handle it. If she faints there's nothing I can do."

Sam laughed. "She's not going to faint."

"Mr Schue, thank you for letting us use the choir room." Puck said.

"Yeah. Thanks Mr Schue." Mercedes said. "Rachel is going to love this."

Mr Schue smiled. "No problem guys. A welcome back party is just what Rachel needs."

"When is Rachel coming?" Artie asked.

"Quinn is going to bring her down here in a few minutes." Santana said.

"I'm really proud of you guys." Mr Schue said as he walk to the group. "Your all working really hard to set up this party for Rachel."

"Rachel deserves it." Finn said. "She's been through so much."

"Guys, I just got a text from Quinn." Santana shouted while holding up her phone. "Their just down the hall."

The group ran over and stood around the piano. They waited for a moment and they saw the door open. They saw Rachel come in with Quinn.

"SURPRISE!" They all shouted.

Rachel let out a small scream and covered her mouth. "What's going on?"

"We're having a welcome back party for you." Finn said.

"It's a welcome back party and a late birthday party." Quinn said. "Just because you were stuck in hospital on your birthday."

The group laughed at the speechless look on Rachel's face.

"You really did all this for me?" She asked.

Santana nodded. "We have been planning this for the past three weeks."

"I honestly don't know what to say." Rachel said while tearing up. "Thank you so much."

The members of New Directions smiled. They each took turns to give Rachel a hug. Rachel let a few tears fall.

"You okay?" Finn said as he held Rachel's hand. Rachel nodded and wiped away her tears.

"I'm fine." She said with a smile.

"You hungry? We have loads of pizza." Sam said. "We got a vegan pizza for you."

"Thank you. You really didn't have to do this." Rachel said.

"We wanted to." Santana said.

"I love you guys." Rachel said with a big smile as the Glee club pulled her into a group hug.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Here's chapter 22! I just wanna say thank you for the 300 reviews! :D I'm so so happy.**_

_**I should just warn you this story is ending soon! :(**_

_**Good news I'm working on a new story at the moment! :D There will be more info in the next chapter. Already have 28 chapters planned! :D**_

_**Also this might be a bit rushed cause I didn't want to leave you all waiting. So please no mean comments. Enjoy ;)**_

**Tuesday, January 18th 2011**

"Is that everything?" Kurt asked as he handed Rachel her book.

Rachel put the book on her lap and nodded. "Yeah that's everything."

"Let's go then." Kurt said as he closed Rachel's locker.

Rachel was about to pull the hand rims when Kurt stopped her.

"Allow me." Kurt said as he went behind Rachel's wheelchair.

"Thank you." Rachel smiled. She turned around to look at Kurt. "I'm glad your back. I thought I was losing my mind when I saw you."

Kurt laughed. "I'm glad to be back." He stroked Rachel's hair. "I'm glad your back."

"I'm happy to be back too." Rachel said. "I thought I was never going to see you guys again."

Kurt stopped pushing the wheelchair and wrapped his arms around Rachel. "You don't have to think about that anymore. Your back with us now. Believe me the Glee Club won't let anything happen to you."

Rachel smiled. "Thank you Kurt."

Kurt let go of Rachel and he started pushing her wheelchair down the hallway.

"So you never told me why you came back to McKinley." Rachel said.

"Well, I left Dalton before Christmas." Kurt said. "I was planning on going back in the new year."

"What made you decide to leave Dalton?" Rachel asked.

"I guess you did." Kurt said with a small smile.

Rachel gave him a confused look. "I did?"

Kurt nodded and kneeled down beside Rachel's wheelchair. "Rachel, do you know why I left Dalton?"

Rachel shook her head.

Kurt put his hand on her shoulder. "I came back because I wanted to help search for you. I couldn't stay in Dalton knowing you were out there. I missed you guys so much when I was in Dalton. When the police told us you were dead, it made me realize how much I loved you guys at McKinley. I wanted to keep them close. When we found you I decided to come back."

Rachel smiled and wrapped her arms around Kurt. "Are you going to safe here?"

Kurt nodded. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. My dad sorted some things out with the principal."

Kurt held Rachel tightly for a moment before letting her go. "We better get you to class."

Rachel laughed and nodded. "Thanks Kurt."

x

Later that Quinn and Santana were walking down the hallway together.

"You coming to Cheerio practice later?" Quinn asked, as the two girls walked into the bathroom.

Santana nodded. "Off course I am."

The girls saw Mercedes doing her make-up in the mirror.

"Hey Mercedes." Santana said.

"Hey girls." Mercedes said.

"Hmm. I see a wheelchair but no Rachel." Quinn said, looking at the empty wheelchair. "Where is she?"

"She's here somewhere." Santana said as she took out her make-up.

"I'm in here!" Rachel shouted from the bathroom stall.

Mercedes went over and knocked on the stall door. "You ready, Rachel?"

"Yeah." Rachel said.

Mercedes heard the stall door unlock. The door opened. Mercedes saw Rachel leaned against the wall trying to stand.

"Be careful, Rachel." Mercedes said as she put her arm around Rachel's waist and helped her back into her wheelchair.

"Thanks Mercedes." Rachel said as Mercedes helped with the safety strap.

"What's the strap for?" Quinn asked.

"So Rachel doesn't fall out." Santana said laughing.

"Your so mean." Rachel said.

Santana wrapped her arms around Rachel and hugged her tightly. "I'm only messing with you, Rachel. You know that, Right?"

Rachel smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I know."

Mercedes looked at Santana. "It's your turn to take her to class after lunch so be nice to her."

"I'm always nice." Santana said. Quinn burst out laughing.

"You guys coming to lunch?" Mercedes asked.

"I just have to wash my hands." Rachel said as she pushed her wheelchair over to the sink.

Santana got Rachel some tissue for Rachel to dry her hands.

"Thank you." Rachel said as she started dried her hands.

"Ready to go?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah. I'm ready." Rachel said as she put the tissue into the bin. She went into the hallway with the three other girls.

x

All of the members of New Directions were sitting together at lunch. They noticed Rachel was being very quiet.

"Rachel?" Quinn said as she waved her hand on front of Rachel's face.

Rachel quickly looked around the table. "What?"

"Is there something on your mind, Rachel?" Santana asked, giving her a worried look. "Your being very quiet."

"Yeah. What's wrong?" Finn asked.

Rachel sighed. "Mark, Josh and Lucas are in court this Saturday."

"Are you going?" Puck asked.

Rachel nodded. "I think so. I don't think I'm ready to face them."

"Rachel, there will be loads of police officers there." Tina said. "They won't let them anywhere near you."

"Besides, why are you going?" Santana asked. "I can tell you don't want to go."

Rachel sighed again. "I have to go just incase they need another statement. They said they might not need one."

"That's not fair." Mercedes said. "They already got a statement from you in the hospital."

"They might need another one." Rachel said.

Quinn was sitting next to Rachel. She took Rachel's hand. "Listen Rachel, we know it was really hard for you to give the statements in the hospital. We are all going to be there for you on Saturday."

The group nodded.

"We'll go to court with you for support." Kurt said.

"Thanks guys." Rachel said with a small smile.

x

Finn was sitting alone in the choir room after school. He needed some time to himself. He heard the door open he looked up to see Rachel come in.

"I didn't think I would see you here." Rachel said with a smile as she pushed her wheelchair over to Finn.

Finn smiled. "I thought you went home."

Rachel shook her head. "My mom is stuck in traffic. She won't be here for a few minutes."

Finn smiled and looked down.

Rachel gave him a worried look. "Everything okay?"

Finn nodded. "I'm just thinking."

Rachel nodded. "About what?"

Finn stayed silent.

Rachel put her hand on Finn's shoulder. "Are you thinking about what happened between me and you?"

Finn nodded. "I'm thinking about what happened to you. You nearly got killed because of me."

"Finn, stop!" Rachel said taking his hand. "You have to stop blaming yourself. I'm here. I'm okay."

"I can't stop blaming myself. If I didn't forget to bring you home you wouldn't have to go through those awful things." Finn said. "Everytime I see you in your wheelchair or see your casts. I think about what they did to you."

"Finn please." Rachel said. "I'm alive. I won't be in this wheelchair forever."

Finn smiled at Rachel. "Do you know what everyone is calling you?"

Rachel shook her head. "No what are they calling me?"

"Their calling you The Glee Club Miracle." Finn said.

Rachel rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Seriously, Rachel. You really are a fighter." Finn said. "None of us know how you survived."

"I didn't think I was going to survive." Rachel said. "You guys are my heroes."

Finn took Rachel's hands and smiled. They stayed silent for a moment.

"So do you want to talk about what happened?" Rachel asked.

Finn nodded. "If you want to."

Rachel sighed. "You'll never know how sorry I am. I wanted you to feel how I felt. I was just being selfish."

Finn took Rachel's hand. "I should have told you about me and Santana from the start. Rachel, I want you to know that I didn't leave you there because I was angry at you or because I hated you. I was just upset over everything that was going on. I forgot I had to take you home. I'll never hate you, Rachel. I know I said this a thousand times but I'm really sorry."

"It's okay, Finn." Rachel said. "I don't want to be mad at you."

Finn smiled as he kissed Rachel on the cheek and pulled her into a tight hug.

x

"You okay, Rachel?" Shelby asked with a worried tone. Rachel was lying in bed, in her pajamas, staring at the ceiling.

Rachel looked at Shelby. "I'm fine."

"I just came in to check on you." Shelby said as she sat down. Rachel sat up. "Something on your mind, Rach?"

Rachel nodded. "Mom, I really don't want to go to court on Saturday."

Shelby sighed and put her arm around Rachel. "I don't want you to go, Rachel. They just want you to go incase the judge wants to talk to you."

"I can't do it, mom." Rachel said.

Shelby hugged Rachel. "Yes you can, Rachel. Your so strong. You can do anything. Me and your dads are going to be there. So is your friends from Glee."

Rachel smiled and hugged her mom. Shelby's heart broke at the thought of sending Rachel back to her dads.

"You should go to bed now." Shelby said.

Rachel wrapped her arms around Shelby. "Mom, please stay with me until I fall asleep?"

Shelby smiled. "Off course I will."

Shelby lay Rachel down on the bed. Then she lay down next to her.

"Goodnight mom." Rachel said. "I love you."

Shelby smiled and kissed Rachel's forehead. "I love you too. Goodnight sweetie."

Shelby held Rachel close and stroked her hair until they both fell asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Hey guys. Here's chapter 23. I might have got the court facts wrong... Please forgive I don't fully understand how it works. :)**_

_**Sadly the next chapter will be the last. :'( And I am devastated.**_

_**Now for my new story... It's called 'A Twist Of Reality.' The first chapter is finished. I'll upload it the same time as the last chapter of Chasing Lights. By the look of it, the new story will be up by the weekend. ;)**_

_**Now enjoy the chapter, please review and no mean comments! :)**_

**Saturday, January 22nd 2011**

"You ready to do this?" Shelby asked.

"I think so." Rachel said as she took Shelby's hand.

Shelby went to the back of Rachel's wheelchair and pushed it into the building. Shelby didn't want Beth in court with them so she left her with a friend.

"Mom, can you promise me something?" Rachel asked.

"Sure sweetie, what's up?"

"Promise me that me and you can have a relationship when I go back to live with my dads." Rachel said.

Shelby smiled and kissed Rachel's cheek. "I promise sweetie. Whatever you want. When you go back to your dads, me and you are going to stay in contact. I'm not going to lose you again."

They went into the building to see Rachel dads there.

"Hey Princess." Leroy said as he kissed Rachel's forehead.

"You look beautiful." Hiram said as looked at Rachel's black dress and black leggings.

"Thanks dad." Rachel said.

"Rachel, your friends here waiting for you." Leroy said. "Their just down the corridor. Go down to them."

Rachel nodded and pushed her wheelchair down the corridor.

x

"Well look who's here." Santana said when she saw Rachel coming towards them.

Rachel stopped her wheelchair when she reached her friends. "Hey guys."

"How are you feeling?" Mercedes said as she hugged Rachel.

"Okay. Nervous." Rachel said back.

"Don't worry, Rach." Quinn said. "We are all here for you."

"Thanks." Rachel said with a smile.

"It's not starting for another few minutes. We should find somewhere to sit down." Puck said.

The group nodded. Rachel moved her wheelchair forward and she heard Santana yell.

"Ow! Rachel, You just ran over my foot." Santana yelled.

"It's your own fault. Your foot was in the way of my wheelchair." Rachel said with a laugh.

Santana gave her a shocked look and turned to the other Glee club members. "Let's get her."

"Wait! What?" Rachel said as she pulled her wheelchair backwards.

"We need to fix your attitude." Mercedes said as the girls walked towards her.

Rachel quickly grabbed the hand rims of her wheelchair. She turned her wheelchair and pushed the hand rims to get away. Puck grabbed the handles of her wheelchair and pulled her backwards.

"Get her!" He said.

"No!" Rachel said. "I'm sorry. Santana, I was only joking."

"Doesn't matter." Santana said. She turned at Tina. "Get her hands."

Tina grabbed Rachel's hand and held them above her head. The other members of the glee club stood around her wheelchair. They all started tickling Rachel. Rachel started laughing hysterically.

"She's very ticklish around her stomach." Finn said to the group.

"Finn!" Rachel shouted. "Don't tell them!"

They continued tickling her while Rachel begged them to stop. They finally stopped a minute later.

Rachel was out of breath with tears rolling down her cheeks. She was still giggling. "I hate you guys."

"No you don't." Quinn said.

Rachel smiled as they pulled her in for a group hug.

x

"So how was she this morning?" Leroy asked.

Shelby sighed. "Not great. She didn't eat much this morning. She didn't get much sleep last night. I had to stay in her room with her."

"This is wrong." Hiram said. "Rachel shouldn't be here. She's been through to much already."

Shelby nodded. "She was in tears this morning while I helped her get dressed. I really didn't want to bring her."

"Thank you for taking care of her, Shelby." Hiram said.

Shelby smiled. "It's no problem. I love having Rachel with me."

"I know it must be a handful." Leroy said. "Your looking after your baby and teenage daughter who's in a wheelchair."

"Beth adores Rachel." Shelby said. "Rachel is very helpful with Beth."

The 3 adults heard Rachel laughing. They looked down the corridor at Rachel.

"Look how happy she is." Leroy said, smiling as he listened to his daughters laughter.

"We have to tell Rachel to get ready to go in." Shelby said as she walked away.

"Shelby?" Leroy said. Shelby turned around. "When all this is over and Rachel can walk again. Maybe we could sort out Parental Access?"

"Really?" Shelby said. "Yes! That would be great! Thank you."

"Rachel needs her mom." Hiram said.

The three of them walked down to the group of students.

x

The group sat together in the courtroom. Finn sat down next to Rachel. Leroy, Hiram and Shelby were furious after they found out Rachel didn't to give another statement. Rachel wanted her parents to stay so they could hear how long her kidnappers were bring sent away. Rachel was told she didn't have to stay. She wanted to try. Everyone who was with Rachel knew she wouldn't be able to last until the end. Rachel grabbed Finn's arm and held it tight when Lucas, Mark and Josh came out with the guards. They listened to the statement Rachel gave at the hospital. On how she was beaten everyday. How she broke both her legs and fractured her ankle by being beaten and pushed down the stairs. They heard about how they threatened to kill Rachel and tied her up in the basement. Finn looked at Rachel who had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You okay?" He asked.

Rachel shook her head. "I can't do this."

Finn leaned over to Shelby who was sitting on front of them.

"I'm going to take Rachel outside." He whispered to her.

Shelby nodded. She knew Rachel would be okay with Finn.

Finn stood up and took Rachel's wheelchair outside. Rachel broke down. Finn pulled her into a tight hug.

"It's okay, Rach." Finn said, rubbing her back.

"This was awful." Rachel wiping her tears. "I never want to do that again."

"You did great in there, Rachel." Finn said as he put his hand on her shoulder. "C'mon, I'll take you outside."

"Finn, could you come to my house after this is over?" Rachel asked. "I could use a friend right now."

Finn nodded and kissed the top of Rachel's head. "Off course."

Finn pushed Rachel's wheelchair outside and they walked around in silence.

x

The group stood outside the courtroom. Nervously waiting for Finn to come back with Rachel. It was now an hour and 30 minutes since Finn and Rachel left. They turned around and saw Finn come back with Rachel.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked, nervously.

Hiram, Leroy and Shelby kneeled down on front of Rachel. Shelby took Rachel's hands.

"Sweetie, they got life imprisonment." Leroy said. Rachel gave him a shocked look.

"Their gone, baby." Shelby said. "Your never going to see them again."

Rachel didn't know what to say. She just burst into tears. Her mom and dads pulled her into a tight hug. The members of New Directions held back tears as they watched.

x

Finn and Shelby looked back at Rachel when they arrived at Shelby's house. Rachel fell asleep on the back seat on their way home. Her head was resting on the window.

Shelby smiled at her. "She didn't get much sleep last night. I guess it finally caught up with her."

They got out of the car and Shelby got Rachel's wheelchair.

"Finn, could you carry her inside?" Shelby asked.

Finn nodded. "Yeah, off course."

Finn opened the car door and took off Rachel's seatbelt. He carefully lifted Rachel out of the car. He held her so her legs were around his waist and her head was resting on his shoulder. Shelby held the folded wheelchair in one hand and held Rachel's hand with the other as she walked in the house with Finn. Finn took Rachel into her bedroom lay her down on the bed. Shelby covered Rachel with a blanket.

"Finn, could watch her for a while?" Shelby asked. "I have to go and get Beth."

"Yeah. I'll watch her." Finn said.

Shelby kissed Rachel's forehead and stroked her hair.

"Thanks Finn." She said as she walked out.

Finn sat down on Rachel's bed and just watched her sleep. He stayed that way for a few minutes. Then Rachel started moaning in her sleep.

"It's okay, Rach." Finn said as he stroked her hair. "It's okay. I'm right here."

Rachel slowly opened her eyes and looked around with a confused look on her face.

"You fell asleep in the car." Finn said. "I carried you in here."

"Oh." Rachel said as she rubbed her eyes.

"You okay?" Finn asked. "Do you want me to get you anything?"

Rachel shook her head. "No thanks."

Finn nodded. "Okay then."

"I miss you, Finn." Rachel said.

"What did you say?" Finn asked as he lay down next to Rachel.

"I said, I miss you." Rachel said again.

Finn stroked Rachel's hair. "What do you mean you miss me?"

"I miss having you as my boyfriend." Rachel said.

"I miss having you as my girlfriend." Finn said back.

Rachel gave him a shocked look. "Really?"

Finn nodded.

"How can you miss me after what I did to you?" Rachel said as she sat up.

"Cause I never stopped loving you." Finn said as he also sat up and put his arm around Rachel.

"I've said this a million times, Finn. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'll never hurt you again." Rachel said without looking at him.

"I believe you, Rachel." Finn said. He moved Rachel head so she could make eye contact with him. "Be my girlfriend again?"

"Really?" Rachel said.

Finn nodded. "I love you, Rachel."

Rachel smiled and blinked back tears. "I love you too."

"So will you be my girlfriend again?"

Rachel smiled and nodded. "Yes."

Finn smiled as he kissed Rachel. He wrapped his arms around her and they lay back down on the bed.


	24. Chapter 24

_**It broke my heart writing this chapter! It really did! :( I'll seriously miss this story! :'( I'm sorry for the long wait. School kept me busy.**_

_**Just a small announcment about my new story "A Twist Of Reality." I uploaded it! :D You guys should really check it out! :) If it's not up yet keep trying! :D**_

_**Anyway, I'm going to miss this story. This story was just a small idea I had in my head. I'm shocked that it got so many reviews. It had over 300 reviews and it's on over 200 alerts. :O It's amazing thank you all so much!**_

_**So, I want to ask you to tell me, what you thought of the last chapter? What you thought of the whole story? And your favourite chapter? :) Thank you all so much for everything. I'll love this story forever! Now please review one last time! :( xxx**_

**Monday, February 28th 2011**

"How does it feel to have the casts off?" The doctor asked with a smile.

Rachel looked down at her legs that no longer had the casts on them. "It feels great."

The doctor sat down next to Rachel. "So have you been doing the exercises on your legs?"

Rachel nodded. "Yeah. I've been doing them everyday."

"Have you tried walking yet?" He asked.

Rachel nodded. "I only try to walk with my mom or dads helping me."

"We were worried that she might fall." Hiram said. He was standing with Shelby and Leroy.

The doctor nodded and looked at Rachel. "Would you like to try and walk on your own?"

Rachel gave him a shocked look. "What? Really? Do you think I'm ready?"

The doctor nodded. "Your doing great at your recovery. I think you will be able to do it. You want to try?"

Rachel smiled and nodded. Her casts were now off for two weeks. Now all Rachel wanted to do was start walking again.

The doctor gave Rachel a few minutes to get ready. A few minutes later Leroy and Hiram helped Rachel out of her wheelchair. Both men held Rachel's arms.

"Walk over to Shelby, sweetie." Hiram said.

Rachel was starting to feel nervous. "What if I fall?"

"Don't worry, Rach." Leroy said. "We're going to catch you if you fall."

Rachel slowly started walking as Hiram and Leroy held her. After Rachel took a few steps, Hiram and Leroy let Rachel go. Rachel slowly walked towards Shelby. They watched as Rachel walked on her own for the first time in two months. Leroy and Hiram stood near her just incase she lost her balance. When Rachel finally reached Shelby. Shelby pulled her into a tight hug. Hiram and Leroy went over and hugged the two girls.

"I'm so proud of you." Shelby said as she held Rachel tightly.

Hiram, Leroy and Shelby just held Rachel for a few minutes. They let go and the doctor finished Rachel's check up. They got ready to leave the hospital.

"Mom, what time is it?" Rachel asked as her dads helped her into her wheelchair.

Shelby looked at her watch. "It's nearly four o'clock."

"Everyone is at Glee right now." Rachel said.

"Maybe you could invite them over after Glee practice." Shelby said.

Leroy pushed Rachel's wheelchair out to Shelby's car. Hiram and Shelby followed them.

"I'll see you later, Princess." Hiram said as he kissed Rachel's forehead.

Leroy lifted Rachel out of her wheelchair and helped her into the front seat of Shelby's car.

"We'll call you tonight." Leroy said as he kissed Rachel's cheek. "We will see you on Sunday."

Rachel smiled and nodded. "Okay, daddy."

Leroy closed the car door as Rachel put on her seatbelt. Leroy turned to Shelby.

"Thank you, Shelby." He said.

Shelby smiled. "No problem. I'll see you both this weekend."

Shelby got into the drivers seat. Rachel smiled and waved at her dads as Shelby drove away.

After Rachel's cast were taken off, Shelby, Hiram and Leroy sorted out an access order. Rachel stays with her dads for one week. Then the next week she would stay with Shelby. They were only getting started with the new arrangements. So far Rachel loved it.

"Ready to go home, honey?" Shelby asked.

"Mom, could we go somewhere else before we go home?"

"Sure baby. Where do you want to go?" Shelby said as she took Rachel's hand.

"Can we go to the school?" Rachel asked. "I want to go to Glee."

Shelby gave Rachel a confused look. "Why do you want to go to Glee? You should go home and rest, sweetie. I told you that you could invite them over afterwards."

Rachel laughed. "Mom, I don't want to go to practice. I want to surprise them."

"Surprise them with what?" Shelby asked.

"Surprise them by showing them I can walk again." Rachel said with a smile.

Shelby smiled. "Oh okay."

"So can we go to the school?" Rachel asked.

Shelby nodded. "Off course."

"Thank you, mom." Rachel said as Shelby drove towards the school.

x

"Has anyone talked to Rachel yet?" Artie asked.

"She told me she would text me when she was out of the hospital." Quinn said, while looking at her phone. "She didn't text me yet."

"Maybe she's still in the hospital." Santana said.

"She's only there for a check up." Mercedes said.

Mr Schue was sitting over at the piano. "Do they know when Rachel can start walking again?"

"She was hoping the doctors could tell her today." Finn said.

"I really hope she can start walking soon." Tina said. "Maybe then she can move on."

Mr Schue nodded. "Hopefully they will give her good news. Now we should get started on your assignments."

They group sat there and started going over their assignments. A few minutes later they heard a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Santana said.

"Come in!" Mr Schue shouted over to the door.

The door opened and they saw Rachel come in with Shelby.

"Hey guys." Rachel said with a smile.

"Why didn't you text me?" Quinn asked. "We have all been waiting for news all day."

"What did the doctors say?" Mercedes asked.

Rachel looked up at Shelby, then looked at the group. "I have something to show you."

"What is it?" Puck asked.

"Finn, stand over there." Rachel said, pointing to the other side of the room.

Rachel stayed at the door with Shelby. Finn gave her a confused look and walked to the other side of the room.

"You ready?" Shelby asked.

Rachel smiled and nodded. "I'm ready."

Shelby put her arms around Rachel and helped her out of her wheelchair.

"Rachel, what's going on?" Sam asked.

"Just watch." Rachel said back.

The group nervously watched as Rachel took a few steps with Shelby helping her. Finn couldn't believe it. Shelby let go of Rachel as she started walking on her own. Shelby stayed close behind Rachel so she could catch her if she fell. The group watched in shock. They tried not to make any noise so they wouldn't distract Rachel. Rachel slowly walked over to Finn. Rachel smiled as she got close to him. When Rachel reached Finn, he wrapped his arms around her. The other Glee club members ran over and hugged her.

"You can walk again!" Mercedes said as the group let go of Rachel.

Rachel laughed. "Yeah. I still need my wheelchair since I'm only getting started."

The group sat down on the chairs. Shelby smiled at them.

"Do you want to stay for the rest of practice?" Shelby asked Rachel.

Rachel nodded.

Shelby turned to Will. "Is it okay if Rachel stays?"

Will smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Off course."

Shelby pushed Rachel's wheelchair over to the group.

"You guys are welcome to come back to my house when your finished here." Shelby said.

The group smiled at Shelby.

"Thanks mom." Rachel said.

Shelby kissed the top of Rachel's forehead. "Remember sweetie. The doctor said to take it easy. So don't walk around to much."

"I know, mom." Rachel said.

"I'll take her home in my car." Finn said.

"Thanks, Finn." Shelby said as she turned around and walked out. "I'll see you guys later."

"I can't believe your walking again." Quinn said as she hugged Rachel.

"I'm really happy for you, Rachel." Mr Schue said.

"Thank you." Rachel said with a smile.

"Right, now we should get back to our assignments." Mr Schue said.

Finn took Rachel's hand and held it. Rachel looked at him and smiled.

x

Later that night, the Glee Club were in Rachel's house. The spent the evening watching movies and Shelby got them take-out. Rachel hugged each member of New Directions as they left. There was only Shelby, Rachel, Finn and Beth left there.

"You want me to help you clean up, mom?" Rachel asked.

Shelby smiled and kissed the top of Rachel's head. "No, sweetie. I'll do it."

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked.

Shelby nodded and hugged Rachel. "Yeah. You look tired, honey. I'll clean up here. You and Finn go into your room and watch a movie."

"Thanks mom." Rachel said with a smile

"No problem." Shelby said. "Love you, baby girl."

Rachel smiled again. "Love you too, mom."

"You want me to carry you to your room?" Finn asked as he helped Rachel up.

"No, I want to walk." Rachel said.

Finn smiled as he held Rachel's hand and walked into her bedroom with her.

"Do you want to get the movie ready while I get changed?" Rachel asked as she picked up a pair of pajamas.

Finn nodded. "Yeah, off course."

Finn looked through the small DVD collection in Rachel's room while Rachel went into the bathroom. Finn picked a DVD and put it into the DVD Player. He sat down on the bed and waited for Rachel to come back. A few minutes later Finn saw Rachel leaning against the door.

"I'm so happy I can walk again." She said with a big smile.

Finn laughed as he got up and walked over to Rachel. "I think you have done enough walking for today."

Finn lifted Rachel up and carried her over to her bed. He put her down on the bed and turned on the movie. Finn sat down next to Rachel and they both lay down.

"You look really tired." Finn said to Rachel.

Rachel nodded. "I am."

Rachel rested her head on Finn's chest. Finn started stroking her hair.

"Are you happy, Rachel?" Finn asked.

"I'm really happy. I have friends, I finally have a relationship with my mom." Rachel took Finn's hand and held it. "And I have you."

"I love you, Rachel." Finn said.

Rachel smiled and looked up at him. "I love you too."

"Your a really strong girl, Rach." Finn said. "You survived such a terrifying thing. Your doing great with your recovery. This year is going to be a new start."

Rachel smiled. "Thank you for not giving up on me. I always feel safe when I'm with you."

Finn kissed the top of Rachel's head. "You don't have to be scared anymore, Rachel. It's all over now. I will never let you go."

"Thank you." Rachel said.

Rachel looked up and Finn and smiled. "You and they rest of the Glee club are my heroes."

"And your our little fighter." Finn smiled.

Finn kissed Rachel and held her as they watched the movie. A few minutes later. Finn looked down at Rachel and saw that she was asleep. He gently lifted Rachel's head of his chest and carefully lay Rachel down on the bed. Rachel moved around a bit and opened her eyes.

"It's okay, Rach." Finn said as he covered Rachel with the blankets. "Go back to sleep."

"Stay with me?" Rachel asked.

Finn smiled as he lay down beside Rachel. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you, Finn Christopher Hudson," Rachel said before going back to sleep.

Finn smiled as he kissed Rachel and held her close. "I'll love you forever, Rachel Barbara Berry."

_**The End.**_


End file.
